Requiem Overture
by Ceris Malfoy
Summary: Inspired by a video link inside. Usagi dreams of her future as Sailor Moon, long before she ever finds Luna, and in the process, changes everything. Hellsing 'n' Sailor Moon crossover.
1. Ch 01: In Which a Bunny Dreams

**IMPORTANT! YOU MUST READ THIS SECTION: In order to understand this fic, you'll need to understand this one basic idea that I had had: What if Usagi had dreams, starting when she was nine, about her life as Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity? What if she knew what she would go through before it even happened? How would it change her?**

**I got to thinking about that, and realized that that would create a paradox, so I changed a few things. (As you'll find out as you read.) This will be a Crossover with Hellsing, and the pairing will be Alucard 'n' Usagi, simply because I'm in love with that pairing at the moment.**

**As usual, the Usagi that appears in this fic is a strange mixture of all three Usagi's from the anime, the manga, and the live-action (which wasn't as bad as I was afraid it was going to be. The monsters were a little corny, as were the costumes, but the plot was sound for once!) And as usual, a small sliver of myself got thrown in, so don't get to annoyed at her OOC-ness, K?**

**DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon is not mine. Nor is the song that inspired this fic: Requiem Overture. I have no clue who owns the song, but I like it nonetheless. Don't sue.**

* * *

**Requiem Overture**

**_Chapter 1: In Which a Bunny Dreams_**

**By: Ceris Malfoy

* * *

**

Usagi dreamed…

_Her heart was thudding, tears rolling down her face as the violins wailed in the distance. She stood tall though, the death of her friends replaying in her mind: she had to be strong, she had to be worthy of such devotion. As she approached, the devil that was Queen Beryl appeared closer and taller. Sailor Moon shivered, but drew to a pause, defiantly staring up at her nemesis…_

…_she was in her Eternal form, on a pillar of crystal, listening as the violins grew deeper, warning of danger. Her wings -those four stunted things that she often held in such contempt were fluttering behind her as she concentrated on her Tier. She was having difficulty focusing, her head was spinning. The full moon, her guide, her mother, was fading, and then there was naught but darkness. Blue-black fire surrounded where the moon should have been, emphasizing the absolute darkness of her past-home… _

…_she was spinning, round and round in a void of pink power, almost dead. Distantly she could hear sharp spikes in the dangerous sounds the violins were giving, as if everything was about to explode in a cacophony of sound. Through half-closed, glazed eyes, she saw her first wand -the Crescent Moon Wand spiraling down after her, the crystal shining, shimmering as it drained her of more and more energy. And the world went white…_

…_it was dark again. The warning sounds were fading into the background as they became higher-pitched, as if screaming at her to hear them. Red lightning flashed; lighting this dull void, and she realized she was in her Eternal form again, captured by vines with inch-long spikes that were masquerading as thorns. Her wings were caught, giving her pain. And even though her eyes were closed, she could still see that awful blue-black fire dancing around the shadow that had been the moon. And she could feel the heat of the fires that the lightning was creating around the plant holding her prisoner…_

…_lights burst before her eyes as the violins quieted -this did not give her peace, but only increased her dread. The lights dissolved into a spiraling discord through which she could see her beloved Mamo-chan, no, Tuxedo Kamen. He was in pain, and was crying. And then he was fading, much like the senshi had done when their Star-seed had been stolen. He was gone…_

…_the violins were back. The music building to a crescendo as Ami's downcast eyes appeared before her vision. And then Ami was turning away, allowing her to see the grief and pain within them…_

…_her Mamo-chan was hiding in the dark, pain written on his face as he clutched his shoulder. Blood was forming underneath his hands, but he did not move from his spot. He was muttering under his breath, cursing…_

…_Rei was walking away from her, her eyes sad, self-contempt flaming in those precious violet windows to her soul. And then she was turning slightly to face her, and the tears were falling…_

…_Chibi-Usa was running; in fear or anger, she couldn't be sure. Her soft cotton-candy-pink hair was trailing behind her as she raced down the sidewalk and into Hotaru's arms. She clutched Hotaru to her and wailed…._

…_Luna's human crush -what was his name, Kakeru?- was walking through the blizzard. He was coughing, desperately trying to breathe, and then he was falling down, down, down. Dead…_

…_light flashed and Queen Neherenia's lavender-white hands were throwing black lightning at Sailor Jupiter, who was doing her best to protect her. She glanced up, eyes blank as Jupiter screamed in sheer agony as she was hit again and again and again. She watched as the soldier fell, crumpled and weak in front of her, a single pink-rose earring falling off and hitting her knee…_

…_light flashed again, and then she was holding the fallen Tuxedo Kamen, crying as she felt the pain of his death tearing apart her soul…_

…_Luna was weeping in the snow, mourning for a love she would never have a chance to feel…_

…_Metallia was a black void in the sky over the Moon Kingdom as the evil entity shot a sickly white-green beam of pure energy that broke the hold she held on her darling Prince's hand. They were screaming -or was it just her?- and then they were dying as they floated in the air. Tears gathered in her eyes as she said a silent farewell to her mother and Prince…_

…_Sailor V slid down the wall, bleeding profusely from several cuts. She was shaking, her eyes closed as she clutched her limp and oddly shaped arm to her body. She was crying…_

…_she was crying, curled up alone in a phone-booth, clutching her shirt because it was the only thing that she knew she could touch without destroying. Just look what she had done to her friends, her love? Everything she touched turned to shit, and the weight of it came crashing down on her all at once…_

…_Chibi-Usa was running towards Hotaru, who was lounging in that throne her father had made for her darker side. She was crying, screaming for Hotaru to wake up. Before she could reach her, she slammed into a barrier, black power rippling off the spot she connected with. Glistening white energy gathered at a central point on Chibi-Usa's forehead before rocketing off in blinding symphony to her screams as the energy acted instinctively and pushed her away from the barrier…_

… _the crescendo broke of into a flurry of sound, the violins wailing their horror, malice, and anger to her ears. And she was crying, eyes void of any thought as she raced towards Sailor Saturn, flying for the first time on butterfly wings with power lent by her scouts…_

…_pain. That's all there was in her suddenly narrowed down world . Her soul was being shredded. She screamed and screamed as dark power ripped through her core and caught her star-seed, tugging and tugging at it, forcing it to leave her body. Pain…_

…_red light, weak and darkened, revealed the Starlights as they howled their agony at losing their Princess, tears streaming as they all leaped as one towards her falling form..._

…_she was using the crystal, trying to save her friends and the world they were about to impact upon. It was too weak, she was too weak, but she kept pushing, needing to save them too much to care about herself. Her eyes widened as she felt the crack, and then dulled as the thing shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. She felt her life slowly draining from her, and fell backwards, welcoming the eternal peace that she sensed lie ahead…_

…_Chibi-Usa was unconscious, falling through the sky, plummeting towards her certain death. She was falling too, straining to reach her beloved future-daughter. Despair ate at her, knowing that one of them would die, and she did not care -as long as Chibi-Usa lived…_

…_she was in darkness again, lying on her back. Pain centered around her throat, and she sat up. She started to look around, only to clutch her throat as the wound throbbed in earnest. Her eyes glazed over as she struggled to remember what had happened, and how she got to this place of darkness…_

…_Chibi-Usa was under the covers, clutching the pillow to her as she wept for everything she had lost, and everything she feared she would loose…_

…_Ami was swimming, down, down, deeper and deeper into the water as she struggled to reach the boy in time. She caught him, and reared upwards, struggling to swim up with the weight of two people, and her eyes glared defiantly at the youma that awaited her…_

…_Uranus and Neptune were fading, even as they crashed against the roof…_

…_she was in that circle of black roses again, staring in disbelief at the thing masquerading as her beloved Endymion. She screamed as the vines constricted, and dark power raced through her veins like acid…_

…_the black roses were gone and she was falling backwards as Endymion approached her, smiling darkly. She struggled to relearn how to breathe as he drew his sword. She lifted her head, and tears fell down as she beseeched him to remember her, to remember them. He wasn't even listening to her…_

…_she was reaching out, crying out for her friends to not leave her alone. Tears gathered and her arms dropped as she realized that they were gone, and they were never coming back. She wept, her heart heavy and her mind, for the first time since she had met them all, empty of their presence…_

…_she was staring into space, her face was devoid of any emotion. Her eyes deadened. Something was calling her, so she slowly rose her head to face it…_

…_she was on a black floor, watching with morbid curiosity as it began to lighten, showing the floor to be made of tiny glass boxes, and in those boxes were …children. Horror ate at her…_

…_light was racing towards her, and she clutched Chibi-Chibi in her arms, trying to protect the little one that meant so much to her. Her eyes closed, and she waited for the pain…_

…_Chibi-Usa was fading, even as she beseeched her future-father to wake up, to remember her. She was weeping as Queen Neherenia laughed in the background…_

Usagi woke with a startled gasp, her eyes wide and wandering, filling with tears even as she struggled to keep from screaming. She clutched her night-shirt as she breathed, wondering what the hell that dream meant and who those people were. Her nine-year-old mind raced, struggling to recall where she might have seen those faces or even heard the names.

But her mind could not grasp anything that would lead to such detailed inventions of her imagination, and she could not, under any circumstances accept the violin music that echoed piercingly throughout the whole dream.

She shivered. She hated classical music, but violins had always held a special place in her heart. She loved the breadth of emotion and sound one could convey through a single note. But the music in her dreams cast a frightening aspect, one that terrified her.

She shook her head, trying to get rid of these less-than-happy thoughts, and laid her head back down, hoping to catch some peaceful sleep. Fate seemed to be kind, for the second her head hit the pillow, she was in a deep dreamless sleep.

But unknown to her, the images stayed with her, burrowing themselves deeper in her mind.

* * *

**Okay. So I realize I've been neglecting my other stories. And what's worse, I'm getting bitten by new muses almost every time I turn around. I realize this is not conductive towards my goal of not burning out, but hey, what can I do? I can't write when I'm not inspired by something. ((Actually, I can, but trust me on this one, it isn't pretty. Ever read my fic Light Reflections? The three sentence chapters? That's what happens when I force myself to write.))**

**This entire fic was inspired by both the video and the song contained in the following link: http: (slash) /www. youtube .com /watch? v (equal sign) 6sK 6IVhMrZg (sometimes I hate fanfiction(dot)net I really do -.-)**

**you'll notice, I tried to follow the course of the video as inspiration for her dreams, but I couldn't remember the situations for each and every single one of them, so I fudged a few things. I also fudged a few details in the dreams by expanding them by what I knew happened after the clips, or by adding my own personal touch to it. **

**I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it! The next chapter of Demeter's Daughter should be up soon. I'm just tweaking the final details in that one.**

**Ja Ne,**

**Ceris Malfoy**


	2. Ch 02: Passages in Time

**So this is the next installment of this fic. And I realize that some people are going to hate me for the 'convenience' of how I connected Sailor Moon to Hellsing, but I thought it was a rather brilliant one. Afterall, how do you get a blue-eyed, blond-haired girl from brown and blue-haired, brown eyed parents? The answer is, you don't. It's the same problem I have with Chibi-Usa's appearance. But I have an explanation for that too -just not in this fic. **

**Also, this chapter is kinda jumpy. It starts out her being nine-years-old, and you get to see another of the dreams. At the 'hunting' segment, she's ten. By the time the 'basement' segment rolls around she's eleven. This is a short-ass chapter, and I know it. So no complaints please.**

**...my cat is patheric. It just sits there all damn day on my lap, and Heaven forbid I move once in a while because I can't feel my legs anymore...**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Hellsing are not even close to being mine. I own a plushie Alu-chan, and a home-made plushie Usa-chan, but that's about it.

* * *

**

**Requiem Overture**

_**Chapter 2: Passages in Time**_

**By: Ceris Malfoy

* * *

**

Usagi wasn't aware of it, but the next morning, she awoke different. Not physically, but emotionally and mentally. She was harder, more stubborn, less bubbly. She thought things through before doing them. She was more confidant, more sure of herself.

She had started to carry herself like a leader.

As she walked down the stairs, she noticed her mother and father were talking quietly amongst themselves at the kitchen table. Usagi found this odd, particularly since her father usually was at work by now, and her mother hated talking with him when the children might interrupt at any second. She was tempted to just go back upstairs and pretend she never saw a thing, but knew it was too late for that -her mother had already seen her.

"Usagi come here honey, we need to talk to you."

Usagi swallowed. Those were never good words, especially coming from her parents. But Usagi was a dutiful child, and obeyed her mother.

"We're not sure how to tell you this, but we believe that you're old enough now to understand and accept the truth for what it is." God she hated when her father took the lead. He never just came out and said what needed to be said. She looked down at the table, tuning out her father's long-winded speech when her eyes caught sight of an official-looking document that was facing her father. Grinning internally about the luck of being able to read upside-down, she settled in to something far more entertaining then listening to some boring speech given by her parents.

_**Tsukino-san,**_

_**It comes to my greatest displeasure to inform you that Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the birthmother of Seren Elisaveta Yvonne Hellsing, who was renamed Usagi Tsukino on the sixteenth day of February 1991 upon her adoption, has passed away. **_

**_As the last remaining heir to the Hellsing family name, there comes certain obligations that you should be prepared to take into your home. Of these include raising the Hellsing heir to be ready to assume duty by her 18th birthday. This includes training in military procedures, hand-to-hand combat, strategy, politics, weapons management, and mythology._**

_**Tutors will be provided; Sir Hellsing provided the names of several tutors and a trust fund so that her daughter might be ready to assume her duties. **_

_**And there is a matter of the family pets. The female has been put down, but the male is still useful, and so has been re-caged. He will be sent to you sometime within the next year. Be sure to have a convenient place to store him that will not endanger either you son or our future Mistress.**_

_**-Commander Devon Blake, **_

_**Hellsing Special Forces,**_

_**Elite Unit 16A**_

There was stillness in her brain, and then fire roared. She turned to her father, anger seething through her as she shouted, "I'M ADOPTED!"

* * *

That night, she dreamed again…

_She was in her High School Uniform, cuts and welts marring her skin, but she could not focus on such trivial scrapes when Queen Neherenia was blasting her repeatedly with black lightning. She was being thrust against the wall, electricity coursing through her veins even as she was hit again by the massive power…_

…_golden spheres of light were racing towards her only remaining senshi, catching Sailor Saturn in the stomach as they robbed the soldier of her star seed. She was in such pain…_

…_Sailor Chibi-Moon screamed and screamed, the gigantic hand around her squeezing even as its owner seared her flesh with raw energy…it hurt…she could do nothing but watch helplessly as the captured senshi-in-training lost her transformation, and promptly passed out -their human forms not able to withstand that sort of pain…_

…_Super Sailor Mars whirled about in shock, shouting warning, unaware of the candy-like youma that were creeping up behind her…._

…_fire roared to life around them and Endymion was racing off into the deepest heart of the flames, a slightly teasing look on his face as he looked over his shoulder and goaded her into following him…the heat singed her long white dress even as she reached out her hand and begged him to return to her…STOP!…tears ran down her face…the flame ate him alive…_

…_Uranus was down for the count, not moving, not breathing. She was in her human form, mourning the fallen warrior, despair heavy in the air…_

…_Minako's usually sunny face lost a great deal of its enthusiasm as she contemplated something, shadows playing dangerous games across her features….the shadows grew deeper, someone was coming….danger…_

…_Chibi-Moon was on her back screaming as the violet-pink beam of energy stole her pure-heart crystal…_

…_she was weeping…_

…_Nephrite burst into tiny sparkles, and it was all she could do to watch as disbelief crossed the features of her childhood friend, Naru, before realization and then grief took place. The girl howled her agony to the stars, clutching her arms to her as if she still held the Negaverse general… _

…_bright light flashed, and then Sailor Venus was glaring, crystal-blue eyes gleaming with fiery intent. Copper-gold power flared to life as she called upon her planet and goddess one last time. Twin crescent marks, one inverted, one upturned, appeared on the startled youma's face, and then all went black…_

…_a shadow of her beloved Mamo-chan in that horrid green jacket of his appeared like a shadow over the Earth….a black void ate at the image….both disappeared in mere seconds…the Earth was dead…_

…_she was watching in stupefied wonder as the glow encompassed her form and spread out over the barren landscape…she realized in shock that this had once been a place of light and love …this had once been her home! The white light swallowed the broken pillars that dotted the forsaken place and then there was nothing but the light…_

…_she was fighting Beryl as Princess Serenity, barely holding off the brunt of the evil Queen's power with her own. She sobbed helplessly inside, knowing she was too weak, too inexperienced, too young and immature to properly handle the Silver Imperial Crystal with the skill her moon-mama once had. She winced as the evil energy grew closer, pressing the advantage. She wouldn't be able to hold it off much longer…_

_..Ami was screaming, struggling to move from the board she found herself pinned to. They were stealing her dream mirror…she screamed and begged and only stopped when it finally appeared. She gazed at it sadly, before lowering her head and giving into the darkness…_

…_Fiore growled in sheer rage as another one of those little Brats dared tried to keep Mamoru away from him. With an angry thrust, he summoned his power an practically threw the red one into a garage door. It left a huge dent, and she just sagged lifelessly to the ground…_

…_she stood in terror, her mind yelling at her legs to move, but her legs frozen to the spot she stood in. She saw death approach, and despaired of ever seeing her family or friends again. The shadow moved closer and closer…_

…_Galaxia stood, laughing in triumph as she raised her hand to the sky and summoned the largest ball of energy she had ever seen. The golden power glistened and roared and over it the mad laughter of the Golden Senshi could be heard…._

…_.Neherenia was blasting Jupiter over and over again as the warrior protected her. She never looked up, eyes void and thoughts empty, never noticing her senshi's pain…_

…_she was slammed against a boulder, crying out as it gave underneath the force of her crashing against it. Kissenian-Fiore grasped her with its tentacle-vine-things and began to drain her of her energy. She cried out again, this time in fear -without her power she could not save her friends or her love…_

…_her senshi were floating in the air, debris surrounding their barely conscious forms. They heard her call and despite their near-death-state, summoned their power to give to her one last time, her name their dying breath…_

…_her senshi stood in a circle around her, locking hands as they prepared to keep her safe and unharmed, no matter what the cost. They were glowing, she was glowing as they spun around…_

…_she was clutching Endymion's sword, crying out for him not to leave her…laughter mocked her …holding her breath, she slammed the sword into her stomach…pain…

* * *

_

The year passed rather quickly. The tutors came, and were (privately) disgusted by how unprepared she was for the things they were teaching. For this fault, they blamed her adoptive parents. That didn't stop them from resenting the Hell out of their jobs.

Usagi didn't take their teachings seriously until she was called out to hunt for the first time. She had goofed around, and missed her target, who promptly finished eating the human and left. Her teacher for the night had made her stand there and shoot the human in the head to prevent her turning into a ghoul.

Usagi had never hated herself more.

She had stood over the corpse, feeling something give. She watched the brains leak out of the skull, plopping softly onto the cement, and swore an oath.

"Never again," she whispered, voice quiet. She raised her head and gazed at the moon, and thought of her future senshi. "Never again," she swore, turned away from the corpse and to her teacher. She sneered at him. "Clean this trash up," she hissed and left.

The teacher smiled, and bowed. "Of course, Sir Hellsing," he whispered.

* * *

"Okaa-san, what do you mean I'm no longer allowed in the basement? That's my space! You and Papa agreed that I would get the basement and Shingo the attic!" Usagi was pouting.

Her adoptive mother sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Shingo has agreed to give up the attic to you, Usagi. He doesn't need a 'private' space. And currently there are some dangerous materials in the basement that your father and I would rather not harm you. When they get cleared out, you can have your basement back, but until then you've been moved to the attic."

Usagi sighed. "Yes Okaa-san." She shifted slightly. "Can I at least get my things?" Seeing the look her mother was getting, she hurriedly added, "With you escorting me, of course."

Ikuku had the distinct feeling that this was as good a concession to the demand as she was going to get from her stubborn daughter, so agreed. _'Choose your battles Ikuku. Thank Kami-sama Shingo isn't nearly as unrelenting as she is: she probably gets it from her mother.'

* * *

_

Usagi loved dark spaces, loved being able to keep her eyes open and still not see her hand moving two inches from her face. It was, she supposed, a reaction to the bright hospitals she spent a total of five years living in due to one accident followed by a near-fatal-sickness followed by more accidents. The brightness of artificial light annoyed her to no end, and as such, her parents had agreed to give her the basement as her personal space. The space was to be primarily used as a place to entertain any friends she brought over: a place for sleepovers and karaoke competitions, for pillow fights and study sessions. But over time, as it became readily apparent that Usagi had no friends, it had turned into a private sanctuary for her. No one was allowed in there, not even her parents. It was there that she kept her most precious keepsakes. It was there that she would spend hours just being herself, and not the bubbly blond her adoptive parents wanted her to be. And now she was here, with her mother, gathering her most sacred objects that she had never wanted her mother to see, preparing herself for the abrupt move into the attic.

Usagi grumbled inside, eyes wary as she contemplated every corner of the basement, trying to see where the so-called 'dangerous materials' were. There was not a thing out of place. Her eyes narrowed and she started to turn to her mother when she saw it, there in the further-most left corner behind her bookcase -which she was startled to realize had been moved two-feet to the left. It had apparently been moved to cover the door -the handle of which had caught her attention. She gazed solemnly at that handle, wondering, before turning to her mother and gesturing to the trunk.

"I'm finished, Okaa-san. We can leave now."

Usagi watched as her mother sighed with relief, her gaze resting momentarily on the door before it returned to her. _'So she doesn't want me near that door. Interesting. I wander what she's got back there?'

* * *

_

**Alright. I feel I should offer a few notes to those who might be confused. Someone told me that it was confusing to read because I alternatively used 'adoptive mother' or just 'mother'. "Which one is it?" In my mind, both. Although she's not blood-related to Ikuku and Kenji, they still did raise her since she was five months old. They loved her and raised her as one of their own. Just because she's adopted, to my mind, that makes no difference in the fact that Usagi views them as her parents and that the parents see her as their child. **

**Also, time does jump around alot in this fic. This is primarily because I want to get to the "awakening", and secondly because I get bored easily and hate doing the daily aspects of life. So for the most part, I will only be doing the major scenes (with a few decidedly un-major ones so that they story doesn't get too confusing. **

**Yes, Seras Victoria is dead. I do recall hearing that Dark Walter shreaded her to bits during the battle with Millenium... but I could have misinterpreted that. If I did, I apologize, but for the sake of plot, that is the idea I'm going to be using.**

**And as a side note, I strongly suggest never reading fanfiction before reading the manga or watching the anime. I was so horribly lost the first couple of episodes wondering when Seras was finally going to show some damn backbone like she does in the fics. (_shakes head_) I'm amazed the girl survived as long as she did. On a side note: I love Integra. She's ...a bitch. (_grins_)**

**So, I guess I'll stop here and allow you to contemplate what's behind door number one, ne? I hope you enjoyed this. And as the old man would say in the Labyrinth: "Please leave a little contribution in the box." (_jingles the review box)_ I except everything, really. You want to rant and rave and scream and flame me within an inch of my life? Go ahead. **

**I'm just a sucker for punishment.**

**Ja ne!**

**Ceris Malfoy**


	3. Ch 03: Awakening Sleeping Beauty

**Alrighty then, here's the next chapter -my favorite one! (_giggles_) This is the best chapter in the whole story (in my humble opinion). Hopefully, you'll love it too.**

**Okay. I'm already having ideas for another fic based off of Tanith Lee's Fleur de Fur, (or Bite Me Not). I'm not sure if it's going to be a retelling of the story using Sailor Moon characters with a Usagi/Chaos pairing, of if it's going to be a retelling of the story using Sailor Moon AND Hellsing characters with a Alucard/Usagi pairing. Then again, I may use Hotaru instead. (_shrugs_) I dunno. I'm bursting with ideas for new fics, but I can't seem to finish any of them. (_laughs_) Ain't that a shame?**

**I'm not sure exactly where I wanna go with this one, but rest assured, I have at least three to four more chapters typed and ready to post. I'm just don't know how I'm going to do the Sailor Moon thing. (Yes, she will become Sailor Moon. Although, you've got to see my version. A link to my version of Sailor Moon for this fic can be found in my profile.)**

**This chapter takes place directly after the last one, so note that Usagi is still eleven.**

**And, yes, I am very much aware that many Alu-chan fan girls are going to rip me apart for the blasphemy of the title of this chapter (which does refer to him). (_blows raspberry_) But I don't care!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don not own Sailor Moon or Hellsing. Please do not sue.

* * *

**

**Requiem Overture**

**_Chapter 3: Awakening Sleeping Beauty_**

**By: Ceris Malfoy

* * *

**

It took three and a half weeks for Usagi to find the perfect opportunity to descend the basement stairs. Her parents were at a local charity, and would be gone for at least six hours, and Shingo was spending the night over one of his friends' houses. So Usagi, little eleven-year-old Usagi, was left to her own devices.

It was a recipe for disaster.

* * *

She carefully opened the door, stuck her head inside, and winced. Her room looked like someone had gutted it: where everything clearly spelled comfort before, it now resembled a bleak, grey hole gone yellow from the seven bare light bulbs that swung eerily from the ceiling. Usagi seethed inside. Apparently she was never getting the basement back. Her resolve firmed. _'That's alright. They want to take what's mine? Well, let's just see what's behind that door, shall we?'_

Resolutely, she pushed her tiny frame through the doorway and closed the door with a barely audible 'click'. A frown of serious intent crossed her features before she reached up, and flicked the light switch. Instantly six of the lights went out, but the seventh flickered for a few moments before finally sputtering out.

It was dark.

But with the skill of one who has done such a thing many times, she walked calmly down the stairs. With the same sure movements, she made her way over to the wall with the bare bookcase that hid the door. She ran her hands over the smooth grain of the wood, and then pulled. It gave.

More than slightly alarmed by the speed of the falling bookcase, Usagi darted backwards as fast as she could go, barely managing to skip getting mashed by the thing. As it was, she had a very interesting scrape that she would have to explain to her parents in a few hours. Sighing, she stood back up and dusted herself off.

And faced the door.

Even in the dark she could see it -a darker shadow in a void of shadows. There was something on the door though. Eyebrows furrowed, she reached out a hesitant hand, and brushed the door. Instantly her hand darted back when it met wetness. Gooey wetness.

Eyes growing wide, she brought a hand up to her mouth, and the sent overwhelmed her. Blood. She knew that scent; it haunted her dreams, and tortured her during waking hours. She whimpered, and stepped back, mind racing. _'What have they done? Why paint a door in blood? Whose blood, at that?'_

She took another step backwards, before a thought struck her. _'Since when do I run from a door? This is my room. I should know what intrudes upon it.' _Still nervous, and more than slightly fearful, but now filled with a resolute determination, she reached out at grasped the handle.

_Someone, thin like a blade, long black hair like liquid, standing so still and impassively before the doors, her doors, the doors of Hellsing, and the soldiers all around with their guns and the red and black badges of her mother's, her grandfather's, her great-grandfather's, her own legacy, firing with frightened faces, frightened of this quiet man in red with long black liquid-hair, and his red clothes shred to pieces..._

…_until he turns to look at her and red,oh sweet Kami-sama he has red eyes, he has red eyes and then he was laughing laughing madness prevalent and his teeth he had fangs dear mother he has fangs…_

…_then he strikes forward, a blade, red shooting in front of her eyes and the soldiers, her soldiers, are dead, he's killing them as she has never seen before, blood so red and thick and the blade-vampire drinking it and the soldiers still there, firing, can't they move because he kills them too they're human he's tearing their necks out and he looks at her again, do you see me now…_

Usagi screamed and let go of the handle, eyes wide as she scrambled back towards the stairs. This was a mistake, she should never have come down here. She turned around and full-out ran, hitting the stairs with panicked speed. She misjudged where her foot was going though, and fell backwards, tumbling down, down, down, and since when were her stairs this deep? She knocked her head against the stone floor, and gasped at the pain of it.

Too dazed and confused to realize which direction was which, she randomly picked one and crawled. She reached a wall, and slumped against it, only realizing it wasn't the wall she was leaning against but the door when it was too late…

…_the same blade-vampire crouching down, the red blood dripping dripping dripping from his lips and down his chin as he snarls fury making his gleaming eyes spark the promise of death outlined in every blood-drenched inch of him and his hair was moving moving and growing his eyes burning…_

…_he was standing there grinning true psychotic joy reflecting death crimson eyes burning burning burning her alive and his hair was growing his arms were growing his form was growing and turning into black shadow and more eyes opening and there were millions of them all burning all staring in different directions…._

…_all she can see is his face…liquid-hair black again covering half of it of his face but then the visible red eye opens, glowing red and she oh he sees her now, **he sees me now…**_

She whimpered and all went black.

* * *

Usagi woke minutes or hours later, she wasn't sure. What she was sure of was the massive headache that was threatening to split her head open. The first thing she noticed was that she was on a cold floor, marble, by the feel of it -since when did they have marble floors?- and that there was light and heat coming from a fire-place over to her left. _'Wait. Fireplace? We don't have a fire-place.'_

She hesitantly rocked her body forward into a sitting position, instantly regretting it when her head exploded in red and black cacophony. _'Kami, the last time I felt like this was when Neherenia blasted me into the wall six or seven times.' _She closed her eyes and breathed deeply to clear out the muddled thought -she didn't want to open that particular box of dream-memory-vision-thingies.

After a few moments, she opened her eyes and gazed around her, trying not to move too much. In front of the fire-place was a rather ornate chair -she could almost call it a throne, and would have had it not looked so damn comfortable at the moment. There was a table next to the rather ornate chair with a pair of sunglasses, a silver goblet, a bottle of strange blackish-red liquid, and a gleaming silver gun on it. Her eyes continued to roam around the room when she noted A) the coffin and B) the corpse.

Fear and disgust fought with fear and curiosity. Curiosity won. She tentatively moved her head, swallowing against the nausea, but there was no pain. She didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing, but was resolved to ignore the matter for as long as she could. Carefully she edged herself into a standing position, and shuffled over to the coffin, pausing every three steps or so to dispel the nausea that threatened to leave her a retching mess.

The coffin was black, with silver edging, clearly made from expensive and well-treated wood. There were words inscribed on the thing, but Usagi's vision was swimming a bit too much to focus long enough on the words. Shrugging it off, she reached out a hand to touch it -she had a very tactile nature- but snatched her hand back quickly. "Best be sure nothing's going to jump out and kill you first, silly girl," she murmured to herself.

And so she turned her attention towards the corpse.

Up close, she could tell that if he was a corpse, he was a very well-preserved corpse, and that he didn't smell like a corpse at all. She debated with herself internally, shrugged, closed her eyes, and let her hands do the walking. They patted the floor until they met something solid, and very smooth. Following the inclines and valleys, she was able to recognize the boot, and a deep breath carried the unmistakable scent of leather. She kept going, past calves, thighs, waist, chest, arms, neck, and finally the face. She noticed the skin felt chilled, but not dead-cold either. There was no pulse, so whatever it was _was _dead. Her hands mapped out the features of his face, and found his hair. She started. It was softer than her own! It parted and slid through her fingers like liquid.

Done with her non-visual exploration, she opened her eyes. Up close, she could see the fine details she had missed while looking from two-feet away, and details she had only begun to notice because her hands had found them first. And as she looked, she noticed something. He was very familiar…

…images she had gained from the door rushed to her head and she jerked backwards as she bit back a scream. She clutched her head, whimpering slightly -she still had a headache and the sudden jerking movement had not helped matters at all. Usagi wobbled, then fell. Her eyes widened in shock as her hands instinctively darted out to clutch something to save her from more pain. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable crash.

Several moments passed.

The first thing she noticed was that something caught her. The second thing was the slightly wet leathery-sandpaper feeling of the ..._something_ that was moving up and down and side to side of her hand. The third was the soft purring-hum that filled the room. _'Don't open your eyes, Usa-chan. This is all a nightmare. You'll wake up tomorrow asleep in your bed, and you'll have had no inclination to go down in the basement. Don't open your eyes. Don't ope-_' She opened her eyes.

Shock widened her already-too-large blue eyes even wider, disbelief and horror dancing with morbid fascination reflected in them as she watched the corpse dip his head again and trail a long, long, and very agile tongue over her hand again. She noted, in a strange, distorted kind of way, that her hand was covered in blood -fresh blood. Almost as soon as she noticed the blood on her hand, her head started throbbing again. _'I must have hit my head harder than I thought…'_

She watched him, and gradually the fear receded. He hadn't attacked her, yet. He seemed content with the blood that stained her hand. And that soft purring-hum was soothing, to say the least. From what she understood, purring meant contentment, right? And while his grip was strong, he was gentle.

But the blood couldn't last forever, and soon he had finished licking every last drop. And his eyes opened.

Usagi could only watch -fear forgotten- as those gleaming crimson-red eyes flashed and fire leapt in their depths. Those eyes focused on her, studying her, and Usagi had the distinct notion that whatever impression he gained would be the basis for how they would interact for the rest of her life.

She gazed back calmly.

For all intents and purposes, those visions of blood and terror were horrific, yes, but they weren't personal, not yet. And compared to her nightmares, to the vision-istic things she had seen nightly since she turned nine years old, they were …frivolous.

The being stared at her, and she stared at him. Sapphire met Crimson, and a decision was reached.

* * *

Usagi tilted her head back to bare her neck, a gesture her tutors had told her meant absolute trust between individuals. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body into the vampire's strong but gentle grasp. There was a second where she could feel his nose against her throat, nuzzling gently, bringing a giggle to her lips. And then his lips brushed against her neck, and then he was biting.

And the fires raged.

* * *

**So? Good? Bad? Loved it? Hated it? Thinks it could use some work? Drop me a line and tell me! It's really all very simple. You simply scroll down to the very bottom left corner, and there you'll see a little button that reads "GO". Click it, write something down in the box, and click the button that reads "SUBMIT". Sound easy? That's because it is! Just-**

**(_clears throat_) Gomen nasai. That was getting a little annoying, even to me. **

**Love you all, (but I love my kitties more),**

**Ceris Malfoy**

**NOTES:**

**Not really specific notes, but just some things I thought I should clear up so that no one gets confused. **

**1)Usagi is a very complex character to write, especially in this fic, mostly because she's so damn contradictory. I'm trying to show a distinct change in her personality, but at the same time, I'm trying to show what she used to be. I guess I'm trying to show my version of Usagi Tsukino's development into a cold bitch with a softer side (much like Integra). What's also more important to remember in this particular chapter, is that Usagi, for all intents and purposes, is still only eleven. Eleven year olds, from what I remember, are very tactile persons by nature. **

**2. Usagi didn't faint. She thinks she did, but really she just blacked out. During that state, she opened the door, moved into the room where Alucard was being kept, and promptly passed out. Alucard was never awoke until she clutched at him with a hand covered in fresh blood.**

**3. Yes, that is Alucard's coffin. For those who are unfamiliar with Hellsing, the words on Alu-chan's coffin reads as follows: "The Bird of Hermes is my name. Eating my wings to make me tame." Very creepy, very confusing, and very mysterious, just like our favorite undead-sex-god. And as for why I had Usagi not able to read them at the moment, well, I don't suppose you've ever tried to read something after cracking your head open, have you? Trust me, it ain't pretty. One tends to give up the attempt rather quickly. I also know that it's pretty much the same way when you have a rather severe hangover too.**

**4. You ever notice that a wound never really hurts until either you've just noticed it, or you've just noticed that it's bleeding? I find that so odd.**

**5. Frivolous can mean both playful and thoughtless, which I find perfect for what I wanted to convey. Before Alucard was contained, much of the violence he committed was, admittedly, rather thoughtless in more ways than one. It was playful in the images his mind chose to show her -a playful cruelty that would ensure that only the worthy attempt to awaken him. _My _Usa-chan recognizes that.**


	4. Ch 04: Ruminations of the Immortal

**I don't fucking believe it. How, in the name of insanely hot vampires everywhere, did this _happen_?! (_does happy dance_) I can't believe you guys actually _like_ this story. This was just a little ramble of mine done in response to a video that I was deeply obsessed with, and look what happens: I have the next 5-6 chapter written. All that needs to be done is some major cleanup and match-up.**

**And do you know why I'm really psyched? My fic is featured in Altherin's Archive! "Wha-?" I can hear you saying. But it's probably one of the best C2's around here. They mostly do slash, so the stories with no slash appears to be good- really good. **

**I can, in no way, shape, or power, imagine how my fic got in that C2. It's good (I'm not a very modest person) but it's not _that_ good. So, ummm, yeah.**

**School sucks, YouTube is the bomb, and my cat is retarded. Yeah. That's life.**

**DISCLAIMER: Hellsing and Sailor Moon is not mine. I do not own it, and I do not intend on owning it anytime soon.

* * *

**

**Requiem Overture**

_**Chapter 4: Ruminations of the Immortal**_

**By: Ceris Malfoy

* * *

**

The next few weeks were interesting, to say the least.

Usagi had to go to school, come home, receive lessons from her various tutors, leave to go to whichever private lessons her adoptive parents were paying for (currently it was violin and dance), come home, and pass out. How she managed it was beyond her, but she wasn't just managing, she was excelling. She supposed parts of it came from the fact that she didn't sleep very long any more -her nightmares woke her shortly after three-to-four hours of sleep. Any free time she had, she spent lying on her bed staring blankly as she communicated with her new-found 'pet'.

She had been relieved to note that their new mental 'bond' had barriers. They had reached an unspoken accord -she minded her own business and stopped snooping around his memories and thoughts, and he would give her the same space. Which basically meant two things: a) he didn't know about the growing …fondness she had for him, and b) he knew absolutely nothing about her dreams.

The matter of feeding him had been rather tricky, until she had located a blood-bank. She knew it wasn't right, but she needed the blood, and so took it -it did count as saving a life, right? For every blood pack she stole, she saved an innocent human life. It was a weak attempt to rationalize the crime, she knew, but every time she started to worry about it, an odd feeling -something cold and ruthless- would rise in her, and she would just not care.

Getting the blood to him was another matter that had been rather tricky. She couldn't go anywhere near the basement without getting yelled at. And Alucard -that was his name- wouldn't leave the basement until he was needed. Something about seals and conditions. It confused the hell out of her, so she didn't look into it too much. Something told her that if she did, she would come to hate the Hellsing name.

She eventually realized that there was no other way; she had to brave her parents' anger. The first few times she had been caught, but she quickly began to realize the 'optimal' periods of time when both her parents would be completely distracted. Ironically enough, it was Shingo who provided the distractions: seemed the little spore was quite talented at getting into trouble, and could be persuaded to deliberately do so …for the correct price.

Usagi was finding herself to be quite the accomplished barterer.

It was through careful negotiation that Usagi had arranged for Shingo to start an argument with her parents -an argument that Shingo had been itching to have for awhile now. One which hinged on one basic principle: she was allowed to do something that he wasn't. A grim smile played across her mouth. Ah, the follies of youth, how she adored them.

* * *

Usagi trembled slightly as she listened to her parents argue with Shingo. She was not sure whether Shingo would adhere to their deal or not, but knew that she would be severely punished should she be caught. It didn't help that she had a small cooler filled with blood packs to be placed in the basement fridge for Alucard's convenience.

How in the name of all that's Holy could she even attempt to explain _that_?!

Hearing her cue -a rather loud "But Kaa-san, Usagi's allowed to stay out all hours of the night!" and the rather nasty explosion of her parents -"WHAT WE ALLOW YOUR SISTER TO DO HAS NO BEARING ON WHAT YOU ARE OR ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DO!!" She quickly unlocked the basement door with the key she had snitched this morning before school, opened the door, grabbed the cooler and darting onto the landing before swiftly turning around, shutting, and relocking the door.

Just in time.

She heard her parents storming through the hallway -her mother towards the kitchen, her father to his study. She breathed a sigh of relief, shifted her grip on the cooler, and turned.

And promptly bit deep into her lip to hold back her scream of sheer terror.

She closed her eyes, desperately trying to calm her rather excitable mind. She only opened them when she felt like she was in no immediate danger of absolute lunacy.

The stairs were gone. That was the first thing she noticed -she was carefully avoiding looking up. She did not want to look up. There was nothing but a black void of shadows and nothing-ness where the stairs were supposed to be. The only sign of something normal was the landing she was standing on and the door behind her. She concentrated on the landing, noting the smooth grain of the wood, before she realized she was avoiding the problem -and that could be dangerous. Gulping, she steeled her nerves, and looked up.

Her teeth went further into her lip, and the pain kept her from loosing it.

Within the black void were the eyes. Thousands, millions of eyes; all perfectly formed. Each was a swirling crimson or a burning scarlet; each was sublime and unnaturally beautiful. They were as terrible in their beauty as they were terrible in their agonizing vigil. All of them, gleaming blood and fire, crimson and scarlet, entwined with shadow and death. She shuddered and fought not to turn around and scramble to get out; fought not to scream like the terrified 11-year-old she was for her mother to save her from the monsters she suddenly knew were real.

This was no dream; this was not something she would wake from. This was reality; this was her monster.

Her teeth went deeper. Blood, heady in it's coppery taste and scent played along her senses, and she realized her eyes had slipped shut as she concentrated on the pain. She deliberately bit deeper.

Teeth met teeth through flesh and blood..

Something _moved._

She quickly opened her eyes, noticing that the door behind her was no longer there -nor was the landing she was standing on. She was alone in the void of shadows and eyes. She whimpered, and clenched her teeth around her flesh.

She would not scream. She _could_ not scream.

An eternity passed.

The eyes assessed her and gradually, as she became aware that nothing was happening, she began to assess them back.

They were remarkably beautiful eyes. Despite not being attached to anything. In fact, they were the same color as Alucard's….

She started when one eye closed. And then another. And then another. And still more. And as they closed, the void began to recede, and she became aware of light -sweet beautiful awe-inspiring light. God how she had missed the light. The light was coming from the phantom fireplace. (Although where in the Hell it came from was completely beyond her. In fact, the whole basement seemed to have been remodeled since her last visit. And she somehow knew that Alucard was the one responsible, so didn't bring it up with her parents.)

And even better, Alucard was sitting in that throne-like chair, apparently waiting for her.

With a strangled sound, she raced down the stairs and towards her "pet".

* * *

Whatever people would think, it had never been his intention to scare or otherwise harm his Little Master. Any who viewed his actions without knowing him intimately would assume that he was merely carrying on with his vendetta against the Hellsing family by terrorizing this newest member. Others, those who knew him better than most, but not well-enough at all, would assume he was continuing the games he had played with the child's biological mother.

Neither could be farther from the truth.

He didn't love her -she was too young, and he sincerely doubted he could truly love anyone anyway- but he did have an inordinate fondness for the little girl. It was an itch, an uncontrollable itch that begged to be scratched. One that lived just under the skin and could only be soothed when he held her close, breathing in the scent of cherry blossoms and moonlight. His Little Master, his moonlight child.

He was an immortal being, so much more than what those Hellsing dogs had dared to grasp. The first one, Abraham with his cold artic-blue eyes that bore into one's soul….That one had called him Dracula, had called him Vlad the Impaler, the Prince of Walachia. He had only been half-right. Vlad Tepes had merely been an identity of his -he had been what he was now for centuries longer than some cared to recall.

He was truly the first, truly cursed.

The closest theory he had found was the one that claimed he was Judas Iscariot, cursed by God for betraying His son, but even that was only so close -he had never been a follower of Christ, had in fact been in a different country at the time. No, he had been an Egyptian Prince, one of Ramses II's many sons, cursed by a Hittite Priestess during the Wars. He had seen Empires rise and fall like the dunes of the shifting sands, had in fact been the cause of most of them failing. He glorified in death and pain, but even he had limits.

And praying on the fears of children had never been his style.

Thus, when he had sensed an intrusion into his new 'domain' he had reacted accordingly under his expectations, and by the time he realized that he had been wrong and just who it was, it was too late. He had not known of her intent to see him that eve, had in fact thought her rigidly against defying those good enough to raise her as their own. He had anticipated a curious son, wanting to know what the fuss was about, or even one of the parents, wanting to protect their daughter from the perceived danger.

By the time he had reigned in his madness along-side his powers, the girl was petrified, scared, and bleeding profusely from a wound she had inflicted upon herself in her sheer desperation not to scream.

His Little Master….

He had scared the child, and so when she ran to him, crying, he was not surprised. He sat on the chair in front of the fireplace and waited for the anger to awaken, for his punishment to begin -Integra had been older, more knowledgeable of his darkness, and had still been so terrified she had confined him for weeks without hunting privileges within his room. So when she called out his name, and flung herself bodily onto his seated figure, clutching at him as if he was the last thing on this God-forsaken plane of existence that could possibly protect her, he was startled.

He expected many things, but not her.

Hmph. Maybe that's why his skin itched when she wasn't near.

* * *

**So? What you think about the newest chapter? I know it's been awhile, but I was waiting for something significant to burst through: the latter part of this fic. So, ummmm...I'm gonna go clean up the latest chapter of Demeter's Daughter. It should be out within the next day or so.**

**Ja,**

**Ceris Malfoy**

**NOTES:**

**Again, not really notes, but stuff I want you guys to read in order to fully understand the chapter. My thoughts, if you will, of things that happen and how they affect things before and later on.**

**1. First things first. I'm going to be murdered by every Hellsing fan out there. I know it, I expect it, and I still did the blasphemy mentioned above. (blows raspberry) But I will attempt to explain my reasoning, so that perhaps the blasphemy doesn't seem too blasphemous. I was going for the whole Ancient thing, a creature old enough to remember the world when she first began: a true First among vampires.**

**I mentioned the theory found in Dracula: 2000 (Judas Iscariot), but I understand that that was a warped version of the true myth; it was supposed to be the Roman soldier who thrust the spear through Jesus. Who, in doing so, created the Spear of Destiny and ended up condemned to wander the Earth for eternity in soulless existence. **

**I like the whole Vlad the Impaler theory, but to my vampire lore, it doesn't fit. He was said to be the father of Vampires, but Vampires have existed in legend centuries before Vlad Tepes was born. SO in order to keep Alucard as the true First, the Father of All Vampires, I resorted to Anne Rice's solution. **

**Well, not towards vampires, but still, the theory was interesting to relate to Vampire lore. In her novel, The Mummy (or Ramses the Damned), she introduced an Immortal Ramses II, a great Egyptian Pharaoh who chased down a Hittite Priestess and took from her an Elixir that granted immortality: the effect of which changed his eye-color from deep brown to an inhuman shade of bright blue. I warped that theory. (Obviously.) I made Alucard Ramses II's son, and had him cursed by the Hittite Priestess upon her rather abrupt death. Thus, he's ancient, powerful, and not Christian or Protestant or whatever the hell they're calling themselves these days. Back then you were Roman Catholic or you were Pagan. **

**But I'm getting off topic. **

**Alucard is still Alucard though, because I didn't want to die. I'm not that stupid, nor that much in need of a death wish. He was still captured by Abraham von Hellsing. He is still Helping's "pet". He is still a psychotic sadistic asshole on the battlefield -he's just got a larger history. And, no, he doesn't even remember his original name. It has, after all, been quite a few eventful millennia. **

**2. Second thing. His seals. I was re-watching the anime and the OVA, and realized that my big scene with the eyes could not have been possible if he was under the seals, and at the strength that I reveal in a later chapter. (This is the match-up part. Sometimes my imagination goes wild and I start to embellish and add stuff, so later I have to re-read everything I wrote as a cohesive whole and fix things here and there to fit other bits and pieces.)**

**But, never fear, I do have a plausible explanation for this: the seals mutate with every new owner. Hellsing hasn't had time to realize this because the Heads of the family never write down their experiences with the vampire, or his powers, (so that he can remain a secret weapon), so have no way of knowing if the seals are the same. In my severely twisted mind, Integra's seals were stronger than her father's, but weaker than her grandfather's. Usagi's are stronger that her great-grandfather's, but not by much. And they're different based off how they each viewed the vampire.**

**Integra's would have been the strongest of the bunch had some part of her not still have been the scared 13-year-old who saw him as her savior. (Remember, this is in my mind!) Usagi is a complexity to explain, and one that I'm not going to try to hard to do. I'll allow you to draw your own conclusions about her from now on. But her seals are strange, even by Hellsing standards. The usual power restrictions are in place, but are supremely flexible. This is supposed to aid the defense of Alucard and Hellsing, instead of waiting for a very big problem to announce itself when its too late to do much about it. Also, a newer seal, imposed by Usagi's own innate magic, designed to force coherency of thought, as well as restrictions against harm of herself or those she deems worthy. **

**I have a feeling I'm explaining this entirely too badly, so perhaps someone can submit their own musings? Credit will be given, of course, for the wordage, but I'm hoping that someone out there can pull sense out of my musings above.**


	5. Ch 05: Delusions

**Alright, I got a bit sidetracked, as this -whatever this is- bit me on the ass one morning and refused to let go. It's sortof a companion piece to the last chapter, but goes beyond it. I'm not sure if this is going to work, so if you look back on this chapter during my next update and find details changed, don't be surprised. Other than that, things are going along smoothly. School's almost out, thank god, and I'm dying to go to a decent party once in a while. **

**Believe me, writing fics has become the only thing through which I can live and breathe (which is exactly where Becoming Animals came from, but don't let anyone else know that).**

**Yeah. So this is going to be an epic fic (for me) and will be at least 50 chapters long. I'm currently debating whether or not chapter 50 is going to be the epilogue, or if the epilogue is going to be chapter 51. There will NOT be a sequel, though there may be a prequel and a few ficlets. Not too sure. I just know that this is such a major thing for me right now. I really wanna see if I can keep updating this on a regular basis, unlike all my other fics.**

**And to the following people: ****mavrik014****, Delphine Pryde, LunarPrincess, rtistyksyko, Jay FicLover, Kristine, MoonBunny777, mystic soldier, rose, Emerald Isis, Laivine Rosc-Hend, Angel of Serenity88, Fire Dolphin, koldy, lala, cheshirekit, crys, and Saris Yui (_hands out cookies and Alu-chan plushies_). Thanks ever so much for reviewing. (_sniffles_) I love people who review!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and Hellsing does not belong to me. It has never belonged to me, and most likely never will.

* * *

**

**Requiem Overture**

**_Chapter 5: Delusions_**

**By: Ceris Malfoy

* * *

**

Time slowed to an unbearable steady pace that rang within her ears even as she ran. She dimly noted that she was crying, and was even less aware of the blood that poured in small rivers down her chin. All she saw was him in that chair, waiting. Waiting for her. Always waiting. His form, so powerful looking- even when at rest- called to her, and she was helpless to resist it, even if indeed she wanted to do so. She didn't. But that hardly mattered, did it? What mattered was that she was full out sprinting, and yet it felt as if she was walking at the merest crawl.

It was if everything was moving in slow motion, and she ascended to some higher level of awareness. She could see the individual tongues of flame as they flickered and danced, she could see the minute way Alucard's form tensed as she approached, she could hear the savage thud of her blood rushing through her body, she could hear the whimpers and half-screams that escaped her ravaged mouth. She could feel the impact of her weight settling on her foot with each leap she took, she could…

…she _couldn't_.

Frustrated, desperate to get to the safety that her vampire represented, she cried out again -a thin, high-pitched wail of sheer agony. And the world exploded.

Her senses went into overdrive and she could no longer recall why it had seemed as if time had slowed, as it was surely moving too fast for her to comprehend. Within seconds she was latched onto Alucard, with no earthly recollection of how she had come to be there. She was clutching him, and crying, muttering nonsensical gibberish in that same high-pitched voice. The world swam beneath her tears and she shut her eyes, unable to cope with the flickering darkness that seemed to move at the very edges of the light. But her eyes snapped open seconds later, echoes of those eyes staring back at her in the blackness of her mind. She whimpered, finally gave in, and screamed.

* * *

Alucard was drawn from his musings as the girl-child in his arms started to scream, high-pitched terrified wails of sheer unadulterated terror. He mentally cursed himself for loosing control the way he had, and carefully wrapped his arms around her. 

This turned out to be a mistake, as she started to thrash about wildly, eyes wide and unseeing, that terrified wail growing higher pitched. He held on though, unflinching at the tiny fists and feet that hit him in a continuous effort to pry him off. He held on, and began to whisper in her ear, trying to comfort her. He held on, grip tight but gentle, as she began to calm, voice giving out. He never stopped whispering, keeping his voice low and gentle, soothing. He kept his grip, he kept whispering, even as she cried and begged him to make the eyes close.

In his mind he cursed his violent nature -only the damned were ever to see that portion of his powers. What had possibly made him think that a damned soul would find their way here? He closed his eyes against the familiar self-loathing and did his best to sooth his little one. He knew full-well that her nightmares would be all the more horrendous now, infused with lidless eyes that watched and waited.

He swallowed his guilt and rage and told her that he would protect her, would chase the eyes away, even though they both knew he could not.

* * *

It took three hours for Alucard to calm Usagi down to the point where she was no longer in danger of loosing her sanity. And even then, there was something not quite right about the way her eyes seemed a pale shade of silver-white, all too wide and all too vacant. There was something not right about her skin, pale and bloodless, except for her chin and neck -which was coated in deep crimson that was starting to dry into a rusty brown in some places. There was something not right in the way she laid sprawled bone-less in his lap, as if she were a mere doll he had taken to amuse himself with. He sighed and thought hard. He could not heal her -not while she was in this state- but also knew that her parents could not find her while she existed thus. So what to do? His crimson eyes regarded his Little Master. 

"What am I going to do with you?" he muttered softly.

Usagi's eyes found his, and he was slightly startled to realize that her eyes unnerved him. Glossy and vacant, that eerie silver-white, they appeared to see right through him, judging his very soul (if he even had one -something he seriously doubted) and finding him lacking. He 'hmmd' softly in recognition, and dismissed the feeling. He had more important things to worry about.

His gaze left Usagi's and he looked around the room, looking for a place to allow his little one to rest -or try to anyway. His eyes rested briefly on his coffin, and he sighed. There was no other place. Gently, always gently, he lifted her, adjusting slightly so that she was cradled securely to his chest -she just hang there limply, never moving. Swiftly he moved, until he stood before his coffin. With barely a glance, he carelessly flipped the lid off and gently laid his bundle down on the satin bedding inside.

Usagi stared up at him with pale, colorless eyes. He shuddered slightly and turned away -she looked dead, a pale wraith that would have looked more at home in a tomb than a coffin.

And as he turned away, he missed Usagi's silver-white eyes flashing artic blue.

* * *

She was numb. No thoughts, no feelings. Just a pleasant void of incomparable nothingness. She floated there, just being. It was comfortable here, but not quite -there was something she was forgetting, and she had no idea what, exactly, that was. Nor did she care. Her gaze drifted in and out of focus, and that didn't matter either -for what need had she to see the gray nothingness around her? On the occasions when her gaze drifted out of focus, she could almost see a world of crimson and ebony, and hear a deep voice, but they always went away again, and besides, it didn't matter. None of it mattered.

* * *

Ikuku knew something was wrong with her baby girl the second she didn't show up for breakfast. As mature and well-behaved as Usagi was, the girl ate inordinate amounts of food. But when she went upstairs to check on her daughter, she found …nothing. No Usagi. No hailstorm of various articles of clothing and accessories. The bed didn't even look to be slept in. Ikuku thought for a moment, wondering. She remembered wondering what her daughter had been up to last night -she never appeared for dinner either. She cocked her head slightly, and contemplated the room around her. 

She closed her eyes, turned around, and walked out of the room, and into her own. She hit the light-switch and thoughtlessly walked into her closet. Feeling around the edges of the far side-wall, a soft "aha!" passed her lips as her fingers found the crack and deftly wormed their way into it. She pulled, and the wall gave, revealing a very old mirror, roughly the same size as a dinner plate. Ikuku swallowed, and breathed deeply.

"Show me," she whispered. Her reflection, just a tad pale, swirled and distorted.

_Her daughter stood proud and stable. A cloud of blackness, evil and dangerous, swarmed her and suddenly Tsukino Usagi was gone. A wraith, a dead corpse, filled with unholy life stood in her place. Pale, lifeless eyes stared at her, judging her, and found her wanting. A sneer formed on perfect lips, and a tinkling laugh that froze the soul. "Mine," the apparition hissed._

Ikuku shuddered, and turned away from the mirror. She hated that mirror, hated the fear and pain it always predicted while wearing a beloved's face. But it told her one useful thing: her baby was in danger. Her baby needed her, and needed her now. And there was only one place where her daughter could be that would invite such danger: the basement.

Ikuku wondered idly if she should be more amused or angry at her daughter's blatant disrespect for certain boundaries. Then she shook her head and replaced the wall. She had more important matters to work through.

* * *

She didn't know what she had expected to find. Perhaps the vampire preparing to rip out her daughter's throat. Perhaps something as simple as her daughter at the bottom of the stairs, neck broken or some such from falling. What she did not expect, and had not prepared for was what she saw: a very worried vampire pacing back and forth in front of a coffin, occasionally glancing into it before shuddering and looking hurriedly away. Ikuku paused, blinked, pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and then sighed. 

The soft noise drew the attention of the vampire, and suddenly Ikuku found herself quite transfixed.

'_Oh….oh my….' _

Ikuku's eyes widened slightly as she took in crimson and ivory and the deepest onyx. Smooth bone structure, almost flowing, long limbs, tall -so very, very tall- slim but clearly muscled, and those eyes…. Crimson and ebony, fire and blood, swirling voids of death and power. She shivered, not entirely from fear.

The vampire hissed warningly at her, moving to stand protectively before the coffin.

Ikuku shivered again at the sound of the warning, before backing off a step or two. "M- my daughter," she managed to say before her throat seemingly sealed itself. She blushed, cleared her throat, and tried to say something twice more before she finally managed to choke out, "Where is my daughter?"

The vampire's eyes flashed before he cocked his head, his eyes loosing focus, as if he was listening to something beyond her hearing. Finally he bowed his head slightly and stepped away from the coffin.

Ikuku looked at him, at the coffin, then back at him -this time in confusion. He merely gestured at the coffin once again. Unsteadily, watching the vampire, wary that it would pounce the second her back was turned, Ikuku made her way to the coffin. When she reached it, she chanced a quick glance into it, gaze returning to the vampire for three brief seconds before her mind registered just who exactly, was currently residing in it. Immediately she forgot about the vampire and she screamed.

Pale, lifeless eyesstared at her, through her, and into an endless void of eternity that Ikuku could only guess at. Her body was limp, pale and bloodless, except for her chin and throat -both of which was painted in sheer crimson. Her mind froze, before rage hurtled through her, and she turned on the vampire, mother-instincts in high gear.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?!" she shouted, common sense driven from her in her rage. The vampire sneered at her, shook his head and looked up towards the heavens as if asking "why me?" Then he deliberately took three small steps towards Ikuku before gesturing at Usagi's face -more specifically her lips. Ikuku stared bewildered at the quite distinctive bite marks -she had an almost-identical set on her arm from when Usagi was a five-year-old and quite into biting. "She did this…" escaped her lips in a breathless gasp. "Why? What did you _do_?" Ikuku turned accusing eyes to the vampire -she knew it was his fault. It had to be.

The vampire stared at her with his crimson eyes, and anger glinted sharply in his eyes. "I would never deliberately hurt her," he hissed, his voice deep and resonant.

Ikuku backed up in shock, eyes widening as she recognized the distinctive statement. And then she got angry again. "Not deliberately then, but you did something. Argue not over semantics with me, vampire. What did you do to my daughter!?!"

A thin grimace. "I didn't know she was coming," was all he said.

Ikuku's eye twitched. "_And_-?"

A baleful glare. "And I thought it was an intruder."

_Twitchtwitch_. "And _then _what?"

The vampire stared at her sullenly, before sniffing disdainfully in the manner of the Old English aristocrats. He then turned, and stalked over to the fireplace, whereupon he flopped down into the throne-like chair and ignored her.

Ikuku huffed and turned back to the coffin. Using every bit of strength and endurance she possessed, she carefully lifted her daughter and carried her up the stairs and into the garage. Her daughter needed to get that lip looked at.

* * *

It took three weeks to completely draw her daughter from the shell she had burrowed herself into. And even then, Ikuku could only stare in stupefied wonder at this new Usagi. Colder, harsher, more sure of herself. Ikuku also knew that her daughter didn't sleep much anymore, at most two-to-three hours a night. Yet she seemed to be recovering nicely, so Ikuku didn't make too big a deal out of. 

She clung quite closely to her beloved daughter for the entire week afterwards, before Usagi started to get restless. She would pace around her room for hours before stomping down the stairs, pulling on a trench coat and grabbing the colt .45 from the display case and go out hunting. Ikuku always stayed up to wait for her, and so it was that she recognized the sheer difference in the hunting styles her daughter used. Whereas before Usagi had come home looking as if she had merely went for a walk, her daughter now came home splattered with a dark crimson liquid that carried the decaying stench of death.

And during the daylight hours, she would practice her dance or vocal or violin lessons, before experimenting on her own. Ikuku would also watch, and was startled at the sheer rage that infected her daughters dances, the sharp terror that reflected itself in the violin, the sheer emotion that poured through voice. It was more than slightly unnerving.

And to be more precise, Ikuku found she no longer liked looking into her daughter's eyes. They were colder than the artic, completely and totally devoid of the innocent sparkle that used to be present.

Ikuku knew exactly who was to blame, and spent several hours ranting about it to her daughter, before finally pleading with the girl to put the damned creature back to sleep. Usagi had merely stared at her with those frigid eyes and coldly hissed, "Are you done _yet, _woman?" before proceeding to walk out the door in a huff.

The restless behavior continued, growing more and more intense until Ikuku finally realized what was driving her daughter mad. So it was with regret in her heart and acid in her voice that she ordered her daughter to go to _him_.

An order that her daughter wasted not one second before following. Ikuku stared after her daughter's retreating form and prayed silently to whatever god was willing to listen that she had not just condemned her daughter.

* * *

Usagi couldn't stand this unwavering worry her mother insisted on smothering her with. There were instants when all she felt was sheer, unadulterated rage at her mother -but Usagi could never identify where the feelings where coming from. As far as she knew, her mother had done nothing but be concerned with her well-being, so why the anger? Why the visions of ripping her mother's throat out? 

It hadn't occurred to her that her feelings had anything to do with Alucard until her mother started yelling at her for waking him up, and begging her to put him back to sleep. Anger again bubbled forth. What right had she to ask this? What right to condemn any creature to such a fate? Death was one thing, but eternal hunger? Even she could not be so cruel. When the time came, she would never seal him for untold periods of time -she would kill him first, rather than torment him. The fury bubbled forth and she hissed out, "Are you done yet woman?" before managing to close her mouth and refrain from saying anything more. She abruptly turned and left.

It hadn't been until an hour or so later that she realized the fury had everything to do with Alucard -she missed him, and her mother was keeping her from visiting him. It never occurred to her to blame Alucard for the horrors her dreams had become. She should have warned the creature -had not her tutors taught her that True vampires, especially the elders, were extremely territorial? Why then, had she thought that he would be any different?

The hunt that night put all others to shame; the blood poured from the heavens and dust littered the floor.

Two days later, Usagi was racing to the dun- basement, relief and joy spreading throughout her very being. That her mother was the one who gave her the order to see him removed any trace of anger from her -her mother learned from her mistake, and Usagi knew she'd never do it again. She thrust open the basement door, raced through, slammed the door, and started to run down the stairs.

Only to stop suddenly.

The eyes were back, studying her, watching her, waiting. Feelings of joy and love and need simmered slightly and began to whither as fear spread its black wings inside her heart. She stepped back, eyes widening, and then that cold feeling burst through her and she snarled. Artic-blue eyes snapped up and glared defiantly, head tilting up proudly, back straightening. Anger raged. She would not let this break her. She was stronger than this. Her eyes narrowed.

She waited.

And then the eyes began to recede, the inky blackness dissolving around her. And there before her was her pet, crimson eyes watching her. She breathed in deeply, allowing the anger to recede. She watched him and he watched her, before finally she could take no more and leapt at him, a soft cry escaping her lips as she finally felt his arms circling her, holding her close, in complete safety.

* * *

**SQUEE!!! (_does happy dance_) My longest chapter yet. The way I hope things will work out is that each chapter will be longer than the one before it. It's not quite the length I'd like it to be, but I'm working on it. **

**I really gotta stop listening to my happy-evil music. It's making my poetry really weird. (_giggles_) I'm going Christmas shopping tomorrow. Or I'm going to try to, anyway. I'm hoping it's not too cold. I'd like to be able to wear something pretty. **

**Happy Holidays!**

**-Ceris Malfoy**


	6. Ch 06: Tempus Fugit

**Finally! Another chapter. I'm not sure why I hesitated to post this chapter, but I think it has everything to do with the fact that I don't like it at all. I'm not sure if I like the direction this story is going, so don't be surprised to find this story being revamped in the next couple of months. But I'm just kinda struggling not to do so. I've gone through it with Eclipse four times already, and I absolutely refuse to subject my baby to such a practice.**

**(_shrugs_) I don't know. Onto other news. My photobucket is currently working, so new stuff will be going up almost all the time. I'm still working on a lot of the posters for this fic and Eclipse, and I hope you'll like them. I should have finished with the major over-hall of my profile by June. Hopefully I'll get the links posted before-hand.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Never was. Deal with it. The quote is from one of my poems. It is copyrighted, and I will pursue legal action should I find out it's being used without my permission. Just ask, k?

* * *

**

**Requiem Overture**

**_Chapter 6: Tempus Fugit_**

**By: Ceris Malfoy

* * *

**

"…_and there it is you shape and hone_

_flesh to blood and blood to bone_

_filling up that empty hole_

_that burns inside like flaring coal…"_

_-_Shea M. Daily,

"Gauntlet"

* * *

It was night; the sky devoid of any light. The moon was a black void in an even darker void, the stars were non-existent. The church, once a gleaming thing of white marble, crystal, and expensive gold lining, was dull and decrepit, crumbling in its dreary neglect. Sakura trees trembled in the frigid wind, their bare branches adding nothing to the ambient atmosphere. The graveyard was close by, and occasionally strange sounds -shifting, groaning, growling- escaped from it. 

The vampire snorted. It was a cliché scene out of a B-rated horror film from the 1960's. His golden eyes gazed at his new 'lair' and growled. "I'm going to kill him. Of all the places for him to find me a place to chill, he had to lead me right to a place that screamed 'VAMPIRE IN RESIDENCE'" he muttered darkly.

He started up the gravel pathway, muttering to himself, kicking his feet at random rocks to send them flying in various directions, more usually hitting flocks of ravens then nothing.

The sound of an ancient organ blaring to life had the vampire diving for cover and the ravens exploding into the sky, flying as far away as possible before the shit hit the fan.

The organ began to play a recognizable melody -The Overture from the Phantom of the Opera. The vampire, who had at one time been an Opera buff, recognized it almost immediately and snorted in amusement. He got up, brushed himself off, and wandered the rest of the way to the church.

He peeked in, and had to stare in sheer confusion. Seated at the organ was a female preteen adolescent. She seemed to glow in the candlelight; her skin an ethereal ivory, her hair an iridescent white-gold. She was dressed elegantly, her limbs were long and graceful in each movement. There was an air to her, as if she was centuries of years old, but she couldn't have been more than 14, if that. But to tell the truth, it was her hair that made him stare. Arranged into two odangos -one on either side of her head- with the remainder in pigtails falling to the ground in a waterfall. There had to be at least 4 feet of hair on her head.

The vampire stepped in and approached quietly. Either he had been sent to an Elder to learn about his new heritage, or this was a human who was invading his new territory. He was leaning towards the later. He shook his head. He had been turned only two days ago. He wouldn't be strong enough to fend off an Elder, so he hoped this was a human. He grinned nastily. If she was….he looked her over. She'd be a nice fuck in another couple of years. He could keep her alive until then…..

As if she had heard his thoughts, she brought the music to a close, and turned her head slightly. Only slightly, a mere lean of the head, but it was enough. The vampire knew she was aware of him and his presence.

Her delicate hands came to rest on the keys of the organ and she merely sat there, head cocked slightly in his direction, breathing even and calm.

The vampire cleared his throat and shuffled his feat. With each moment he began to revise his opinion -she acted more like the Elder that had turned him, and less like a human. "Umm…"

"Hm." A small hint of amusement.

"Uh, hi. Demitrios sent me?"

"I know."

The vampire gulped. Her voice rang like a crystalline bell. Rich and ringing in its melodious rhythm. "Ummm, he uh, didn't mention this area already being claimed."

Another small chuckle. "Relax," she soothed as she turned to view him.

The vampire's eyes widened as he beheld her angelic visage. "Beautiful," he muttered.

Her lips twitched and she inclined her head slightly in thanks. "This land isn't claimed."

He frowned. "But, you-"

"I am merely here to… _guide _you to your destiny." She stood up then, and walked over to him, her hands clasped behind her back. There was a distinct grace to her movements.

The vampire bowed his head and fell to his knees. He was sure of it now. The very scent of her blood screamed power to him, her very being was more than it seemed; inhuman in its ethereal beauty. Elder. Power. Master.

A tinkling laugh. "Now, now, none of that, please." The silent whisper of her clothing was the only indication the vampire had of her approaching further. "Rise, and face me as an equal. Prove to me that you are worthy of my attention."

The vampire rose again, but kept his head bowed. He said nothing. He couldn't speak. He didn't want to.

"Very well then."

The coldness of her voice caused him to look up quickly. He saw her hardened features. He watched in confusion as her hands moved from behind her back. There was a flash of silver and a loud bang, and then the vampire knew no more.

* * *

Usagi watched the ashes of the vampire settle to the ground dispassionately. Her face was hard and angry. She reached under her shirt and pulled a tiny glass vial out of its case attached to the spine sheath for her katana. She popped the lid off, sniffed the contents, then smiled an ugly smile. Sprinkling the contents over the ashes she murmured, "In nomine patris, et filli, et spiritus sanctus. Amen." 

The ashes fizzled and a strong stench filled the air. Usagi wrinkled her nose and ran her hands through her bangs. She sighed and looked around. The church was a run-down place scheduled for demolition in the next week or two. It fit her purpose for the night, though she'd never be able to so again. During one of her hunts the other night, she had ran into the vampire known as Demitrios. He had given her the name and location for every fledgling vampire in Tokyo. Of all of them, this one was the only one that seemed so damn subservient of her…not that she was above using such a thing against him. But it made her wonder.

She was fifteen. According to her dreams, Luna was supposed to have found her by now. And yet….she hadn't. More interestingly, Sailor V had yet to make an appearance in England. Usagi frowned again, and kicked the purified dust in spite. What had Alucard done to her? Why did these low-life creeps believe her to be a vampire, an Elder one at that? Just how potent was his blood? She shook her head and scowled. She turned and left the area, resolving to wait until she got home to give herself the second degree.

* * *

Usagi stared into the mirror, absently brushing her long white-gold hair. She thought over the last four years, and tried to identify where everything changed.

* * *

-12-

* * *

"Honey," Ikuku started, "I know you like going to the public school," here Usagi snorted, "but I truly do believe that it's holding you back. As such I was hoping you wouldn't mind having private lessons with several tutors instead." 

Usagi gave her mother a look of disbelief mixed with hope. And then suspicion. "Alright, what's going on?"

Ikuku shrugged. "Your father got promoted recently, and we don't really need the money. And it is really inconvenient to have you go to school, come home, squeeze in a few lessons, and then go on your hunts." Ikuku pretended to examine her nails. "I thought this might be easier on you."

Usagi beamed brightly at her mother. "I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!" She shouted gleefully as she ran into her mother's arms.

Ikuku wrapped her arms around her daughter, and hugged her tight as she stared into a shadowed corner, fear flashing quickly on her features. She would do this, but it was not for her daughter. She unconsciously tightened her hold on her daughter, and prayed to whatever god was willing to listen to protect her daughter.

* * *

"HEY!! Look-ie here. The Freak has decided to deign us with her presence!" 

Usagi deliberately sat still as she ignored them. After three weeks of negotiations -during which she had been excused from classes- the school had finally agreed to allow her to drop out and pursue private lessons, provided she sit in the yearly exams. Thus on paper she would still be able to apply to a University should she decide to. Usagi had no objections to the agreement ….well, she had one.

"Hey Freak, I'm talking to you! You hear me, freak?"

Usagi clenched her fist around the pencil and ground her teeth. She didn't turn around or respond, merely sat there and completed her test as she imagined thousands of tiny little deaths for the fools behind her.

"I don't think she's listening, Shinji. Why not make her pay attention?" At this Usagi paused briefly.

"Excellent idea, Jin."

There was a moment of tense silence, and Usagi wasn't even pretending to take the damn test anymore. She was eyeing the door, debating whether or not she'd ever get to it in time. Why'd she have to take the damn test in detention hall, anyway?

She had no warning. One minute she was eyeing the door, the next she was on the floor, four grubby hands touching her and slapping her. She screamed furiously, and started kicking.

"Well look here, gents," came a new voice. "Shinji and Jin caught us a little Hellcat." There was a general chorus of amusement, and Usagi's mind went cold. Three or four she could probably hold off until a teacher made their rounds, but nine? 'Sweet mother of God, help me,' she prayed desperately, even as more hands were added to the pile.

She bit and kicked, clawed and punched, but to no avail. Every time she got one to leave her alone, cursing and ranting at her, another would take his place. Hands moved everywhere, and when they touched an area that they had no business touching, fear finally took over. Screaming wordlessly, she panicked.

* * *

Ikuku was furious. 

Understatement of the year.

She stalked down the hallway of the school, raw fury so apparent it seemed to spark around her. (It did, but the rational-minded people of Juuban middle did not really need to know that.) Her left fist was clenching and un-clenching, and she ached to hit something…or worse.

She got to the Principal's office, and stormed in. In one corner, as far away from everyone else as she could get, huddled in a soft blue blanket, face puffy and bruised, sat her daughter, crying soundlessly. There was blood smeared around her mouth, and Ikuku got angrier still -they wouldn't even let her daughter wash up?

She turned her attention to the more populated side of the room -filled with teenage boys, all of whom bore signs of getting the shit kicked out of them. Bite marks littered their arms and hands and necks, bruises here and there, but more interestingly were the claw marks that adorned every inch of spare skin. Ikuku felt savage pride in the fact that her daughter had managed to seriously injure every single one of the eleven boys.

She then looked at the Principal. He looked just as livid as she was, only, he looked livid about her daughter, not the boys. Her eyes narrowed. That would be the first thing to change. Their eyes met, and the tension in the room increased dramatically.

"So," Ikuku started, anger making her voice tight. "Why, exactly are we here, when my daughter should be in a hospital?"

"Your _daughter _should be in a hospital?" the Principal asked incredulously. "Eleven -_eleven_-boys will need to have severe stitching, one will need an operation to retrieve his balls, and another will need to have a glass eye fitted!" His voice grew shriller with every passing second.

"Yes," Ikuku acknowledged. "But as it stands, they instigated the attack on my daughter, so I hold them fully responsible for their own injuries. The simple fact that my daughter fought back and prevented a gang rape on your school grounds is not something that I would hold against her, if I were you."

"Preposterous," the man hissed. "That little whore you call a daughter viciously attacked the best students in this school!"

There was silence in the room.

And then there was chaos.

Let it never be said that Ikuku was not as frightening as Alucard when she got riled enough. And that single, solitary statement was more than enough for Ikuku to rise to "Beserker-Bitch-Mode-Level-3: Kill first, ask later."

* * *

Alucard's grip on his little master tightened with each passing word that poured brokenly from her mouth. His little darling, his little one, his….His. His eyes gleamed manically as he plotted his revenge. 

Shadows plated across the walls and floors, dancing in their eagerness for blood. Gleaming crimson eyes, lidless and strangely beautiful, watched and waited. And from within his carefully folded arms, Usagi finally felt truly safe for the first time in months.

Nothing would ever hurt her again. She looked over Alucard's shoulder and merely watched the shadows writhe in a twisted promise. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. Never again.

* * *

-13-

* * *

"Why won't you fucking die?" Usagi swore as she dodged yet another blow from the enraged vampire. He just wouldn't die! Honestly, how difficult was it to just dust a fucking vampire? Apparently, harder than she thought. She weaved around, desperately looking for an angle of attack, but couldn't find one. Hell, she was just barely keeping up with dodging, let alone attacking. 

She growled impatiently. Defensive movement never had put her in a good mood on the best of days. She moved swiftly to the right, and where her head had been merely a second previously was a fist. A fist that was rapidly moving to her new position. Usagi yelped and ducked, promptly falling flat on her ass -which in turn saved her from the knee to her stomach.

She scrambled to get up, but wasn't fast enough. A vice-like grip formed on her ankle, and dragged her up. Hanging upside-down, Usagi kicked out in the general direction of the thing's head. The grip on her ankle tightened, and her vision swam as she felt her ankle crushed. A weak-sounding moan of pain crossed her lips.

The last thing she remembered clearly was the savage grin gleaming in the moonlight.

* * *

"Oh my little master, what have you gotten yourself into?" 

"Alucard," Usagi whispered, pain and agony seeping from every pore in her body.

Those glowing red eyes flitted away from hers, then returned, and within them she could see the damage that had been done to her body. "Where-" she coughed, and was not particularly surprised to see blood, gleaming, shimmering -or was that just her general vision; everything seemed to be glowing.

"Shhh, little master," came her vampire's voice.

She tore her attention from her blood, and back to her vampire. She watched, strangely numb, as he took his wrist in his mouth and bit down.

"Drink, little master."

Strong arms wound around her, and Usagi could not keep back the scream of pain that came. Her vision blackened and then the bitten wrist appeared in front of her, and Usagi watched through a hazy cloud as the crimson liquid dribbled down the ivory skin.

"Drink."

The command made her shudder, her eyes locked onto the bleeding wrist. When a single droplet fell, she opened her mouth without even thinking about it, and soon found herself latched onto the wrist, suckling greedily. Her eyes had refocused, and gazed steadily into her pet's crimson ones.

* * *

Usagi stared at the moon, longing written in her features. She was still having the dreams, only they were no longer merely nightmares of death and destruction. She had had a loving, happy life once upon a time, on a silver world devoid of any true color. Her eyes locked onto the moon. How she wished she could go back, how she wished she could have proven to her mother that she was fit to be a Queen…. 

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. It would do no good to dwell on useless things. Hell, she didn't even know if the dreams were real. She turned away from the moon, and frowned as she realized she could see in the dark. Not as well as in the day, of course, but still better than she ever had.

What had his blood done to her? He said that there would be no lasting affects -nothing serious at least, but she had her doubts. There had been some kind of dark triumph written in his eyes, and for the first time since meeting him, Usagi had to wonder what he thought of her, why he put up with her. She had inquired within circles where loyalty to the Hellsing name came first, and found only a few written records of her pet, mostly in such abstract terms that she was often left in dazed confusion for weeks before she finally managed to understand the relentless riddles.

She knew that there was something wrong with the wards and bindings, knew that with her something had mutated them beyond repair, and she had the funny feeling that it had to do with her Lunarian heritage. Lunarian blood was a powerful foci for spells, more powerful than virgin blood. And virgin Lunarian blood? She didn't want to think about just how super-charged the bindings had to have been. But then…how was he able to summon his powers without her permission?

Usagi sighed and rubbed her head. There she went again, putting everything at the door of those silly dreams. Frustrated fury bubbled up inside her and she lashed out, her fist striking the window over and over again, until finally she punched right through it. She stared at her fist, stared at the crimson liquid that ran from the deep cuts the glass had made, and felt numb.

She was still staring at her fist when her parents burst into her room, concern and fear playing so obviously over their features.

* * *

-14-

* * *

Usagi stared at her mirror, holding a lock of her golden hair. Her hair was changing colors. It was steady, gradual, but definitely not natural. Streaks of an odd white-gold color marred her beautiful amber-gold locks, and Usagi was not pleased. She scowled in the mirror, and paused. Since when were her cheekbones so high, her skin so pale, her eyes so light? She frowned, and stared thoughtfully for a moment. Perhaps her memory was faulty? 

But…

She shook her head and leaned over to access the leather-bound book on her night table. It was a thick photo album, filled with pictures of her birth-family and her adoptive family. She absently flipped through several pages before finding her school portrait. She frowned thoughtfully. She was six in the picture, but she could easily see the girl growing up into the Vision-her. She took out the photo and held it up for comparison.

Yes, definitely an abnormal change. She stared at the two images, then went back through the photo album, crowing triumphantly when she pulled out a picture of a 30-year-old woman and a 22-year-old male. She flipped over the back, reading "Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and her husband, Lucian von Wilfred-Hellsing". Usagi flipped the picture over again and ran her fingers over the image. Uncertainly, she held up the picture next to her reflection.

And there it was, the perfect combination of her biological parents. Her mother's artic-blue eyes set in her father's rather effeminate face (more effeminate than Integra's, at any rate), with her mother's high cheek-bones and pointed chin dominating the softer features. Her hair was turning into a shade of blonde somewhere in-between her mother's ash-blonde and her father's pearlescent-silver. Her mother's lean, whip-like frame with wider hips and a slightly-larger bust -probably passed down from her father's mother. Her mother's long neck, her father's mouth, all of it a perfect assimilation of the two proud aristocrats.

Her features twisted for a brief moment as something akin to rage passed through her heart. She didn't want to look like these people, these arrogant assholes who had brought a child into the world, and then so cruelly abandoned it to fate. She griped the photo tightly, and in a fit of peak, ripped it savagely into shreds. When she was done, she stared blankly at the pieces, her breath coming in strange wheezing hisses between clenched teeth. Her eye twitched, and then, as if a switch had been pulled, she was calm.

Only the sharp glint in her eyes and the pieces of the photo bore witness to what had happened.

* * *

-15-

(Two weeks before first scene)

* * *

Usagi stared steadily at a point just beyond the tutor's head, not even putting forth the effort of pretending to be listening. She was staring at the wall, fixedly, mouth quirking upon occasion in an unseen smile. She was leaning on her arm, head resting upon her hand, absent mindedly tapping her pencil against the desk. 

The tutor -Abigail -call me Abby- Phillips- scowled. "Ms. Tsukino, if you can't be bothered to even pay attention, maybe you should perform the piece without help or instruction!"

Usagi blinked, and yawned. She looked down at the sheet music she had doodled on earlier, and shrugged. "Sure thing. Which song, and what vocal range and time do you want it performed in?"

Phillips scowled. "I said without help or instruction, Ms. Tsukino. Perhaps next time you'll pay attention to me when I'm speaking."

Usagi froze, and then shrugged. "Whatever." She picked up her case and carefully withdrew the ebony and silver violin from within it. For a moment her hand caressed the smooth wood, admiring the beautiful gift her pet had given her.

She mentally shook herself out of the trance-like state she was quickly falling into and picked up the instrument. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. One…two…and…there!

A low warning note, followed by something deeper, and then even deeper still. Only a few bars into the piece, and Usagi was lost within the swirling void of emotion haunted her dreams.

* * *

"_There's nothing more I can teach her."_

"_Master…"_

"_She excels at an alarming rate. Have you ever considered getting her tested?"_

"_It's not normal, Ikuku. I don't know what we let into our house, but Usagi Tsukino no longer exists."_

"…_what have they done…?"_

"_Am I not good enough?"_

"_FREAK! That's all you are you abnormal bitch!"_

"_Aim for the head or the heart. They did not choose to become victims of a monster."_

"_Master, my master."_

"_What more can you ask of me?"  
_

"_Silence. That's all I've ever received from her. She doesn't talk to me anymore."

* * *

_

Usagi blinked back the images that flooded her mind, and pressed her hand to her mouth in a blind attempt to hold back the raw tide of emotions that went along with them. She clenched her fist and closed her eyes, shudders wracking her lithe frame as she fought. At the faint tickling of tears forming in her eyes, she didn't think, merely reacted: she bit down on her hand. And like a switch the pain went screaming through her nerves and cleared her senses; the metallic taste of blood gave her a bitter release from the ugly rawness of years of pent-up emotions. She sat there with her fist clenched, her teeth embedded deep within the flesh of her fist, and tried to regain her inner equilibrium.

She never saw her mirror shimmer and become a black void filled with gleaming crimson eyes.

**

* * *

Okay, so it's a little longer than I had originally intended, but I'm sure no one's complaining, huh? I think I've become an abuser of commas. .**

**My general feeling for this story has made it's way into the love/hate territory, and I don't think it'll ever come out again. The beginning of this chapter is my pride and joy, and it seems to me that it just sort-of fades towards the end. Perhaps I rushed it? But oh well, once I get Usagi to become Sailor Moon, everything will go a lot faster and a lot smoother.**

**(_shrugs_) Anywho, life is getting pretty hectic. I just shelled out $600.00 for a pair of prescription-glasses, because I'm going blind from staring at a computer screen all damn day typing and shit. I broke my tooth -which HURT- and wore off the enamel on one of my canines, so I'll have to shell out another $4-800 for that. (_shakes head_) Did I ever tell you that I didn't want to grow up? Pushing twenty now (god I'm ancient) and I'm relieved to note that I haven't lost my enthusiasm for either Sailor Moon or Hellsing. (Thank God!)**

**Some scenes got the boot, simply because either they were coming out entirely too forced, or because they would have jacked the rating up. Consequently, you're going to have to use your imagination for a lot of the fight scenes (mostly because I can't write believable fight scenes). Sorry 'bout that.**

**Love you all,**

**Ceris Malfoy**

**NOTES:**

**1. USGAI IS NOT A VAMPIRE, A HALF-LING, ALUCARD'S DAUGHTER, etc, etc. He fed her his blood yes, but she had not been bitten at that particular time. The "dark triumph" can be take however you will, but I do have an explanation about that, one that involves critically with the future plot of this story, one that I can NOT reveal at this point in time. As for the heightened senses and stuff, that is something entirely different altogether, and will also be explained in a later chapter.**

**2. USAGI HAS NOT BEEN RAPED. She is still a virgin. Just thought I'd clear this up for those that weren't quite sure. And yes, there had been an attempt. And yes, I do plan on including the torture scenes with Alucard and the eleven boys. (_grins_)**

**3. The situation with Sailor V will also be explained later, and is not to be worried over. **

**4. I recognize that Usagi is not a perfect being. I recognize that she is merely mortal. Thus, she will manage to severely harm herself many times in the course of her life (replacing ditziness with a brutal temper that more-than-often ends up self-directed) and get herself into harmful situations (I.e.-vampires seriously kick ass). **

**5. One thing to remember about the Usagi in this fic is that she doesn't _know _who or what she is. She thinks she's Usagi Tsukino until she hits nine, and then these _dreams_ start up, sowing not one or two different variations of the same past/present/future combinations, but _three._ That is, she's dreaming of her anime, manga, _and _live-action versions of herself, with all the crazy variations contained within. Then tell her that she doesn't even have the solidity of being Usagi Tsukino, but is rather the birth-daughter of a pair of vampire-hunting English Aristocrats, and you're just begging for an identity crisis in the making. This Usagi has adapted as best she could -by burying everything that she can't handle deep within her. All the rage, the pain, the fear, the passion… all of it's getting buried, and eventually all of it's going to burst out. Already sort-of is.**

**6. Things are going to start getting a lot more interesting as Usagi starts receiving more than just the bad memories of Neo-Queen Serenity. (_chuckles_) I'm sure I don't have to tell you about _those_. Soon Usagi'll be haunted by a whole different category of visions.**

**RESPONSES:**

**Saris Yui****: Thank you! I'm glad you think so. I try my best to make the chapters as detailed as possible (something that I do struggle with, I admit.) And I'm not to sure if they're going to meet Alucard or not. It depends on how badly I screw with the in-between chapters. However, I may do a ficlet that has the confrontation in it as an alternative should I decide to forgo that one. K?**

**leatiger****: It's good to hear that I haven't screwed Usagi over. I was hoping that I hadn't gone overboard on her development. Thanks.**

**EEKERS****: Another development comment!! (****_huggles_) I'm in love. And it's soo true about the other fics. I've noticed the same thing, which is why she develops in my fic. I kinda got tired of reading about how she either matures overnight or never matures at all. And even worse was the one where she was 'hiding' behind a mask of sorts. Yeah. (_rolls eyes_) There are a couple really well written stories along those lines, but they are few and far between. Thanks for the wonderful review!**

**Water Block****: SQUEE!! (****_huggles_) Another one like me!!! Have a cookie!! And more Alu-chan POV coming up, I promise you.**

**mystic soldier****: Yeah. I kinda blew it with this chapter didn't I? I'm sorry that I never got around to posting it on Christmas like I promised. (****_scratches head_) I kinda got lost for a few months. But I back now, and planning to update regularly for awhile.**

**LunarPrincess****: Yes, much like Integra. In fact, I have plans for my favorite moon-bunny by the time she comes of age. **

**Jay FicLover****: YES!! I knew you'd find this one sooner or later. And I'm glad someone paid attention to the warning in the beginning of this fic. I've gotten a lot of questions about my later chapters by my "plot reviewers" (i.e.-freeloading relatives) about her behaviors concerning Alucard. My response: In Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Princess Sailor Moon's behavior towards Endymion is really quite interesting. The same obsessive-destructive behavior will become a regular feature, and I'm glad at least one person will understand it. (****_cheers_) GO RENITY!!!!**

**Laivine Rosc-Hend****_snatches giant Alucard plushie_) MINE!!! (_glomps it_) Thankies much!**


	7. Ch 07: Till I Collapse

**WOOT!! Would you believe it? I actually created a chapter I'm proud of. Some of this chapter I probably should have done a little while ago, as it explains some of the obvious plot-holes in the story, such as how the Tsukinos ended up with Usagi in the first place, Alucard supposedly in love with Integra, and some others. So I hope you appreciate that. **

**Now, I must warn you. I know absolutely dick about Traditional Japanese customs. I've attempted to correct that large oversight, but a lot of sites are currently contradicting each other. So, if there's anyone who wants to give me a brief run-down on the Traditional family roles and such, I'd very much appreciate it.**

**Sorry about this taking so long. I wanted to make sure I was absolutely satisfied with the chapter before I posted it. There will also be a delay in the next chapter as I've decided to adjust chapter 6 a bit. Nothing serious, just something that needs to be done.**

**WARNING: There is a brief mention of content of sexual nature. Gore galore. ALSO, parts kept getting deleted, so the format of this chapter is rough.**

**Requiem Overture**

**_Chapter 7: Till I Collapse_**

**By: Ceris Malfoy**

…_a glimmering flower opens, spreading its delicate petals to the sky. From it rises a glimmering jewel, shaped like a star. It flickers with an unknown luminosity and then is gone in tiny lights. The lights collect together to form a pink, glowing butterfly…_

…

Tsukino Ikuku had not always been what society as a whole would consider a normal person. Although she was now seen as a respectable housewife who took loving care of her two children; the beautiful, dutiful wife of Tsukino Kenji, there had been a time when Ikuku had been deeply ashamed to look at her own face in a mirror, had been terrified to be out amongst the _normal_ ones in fear of them noticing that she was not like them.

She had been born into a what had been a deeply dysfunctional family to begin with -the fact that she was the only child her mother wanted had not helped matters much. Her father, Ikuhara Takanori, was a traditional Japanese man who had been brought up by his father in the Ancient ways of their ancestors And he had only broken with tradition once -he had married against his family's wishes a foreign woman. Her mother, Lady Catherine Elizabeth Rhodes was a strongly religious woman who was not altogether stable and who had a heart of stone.

She had lived in Japan for 9 years, but had only lived with her parents for close to 4 years -as soon as she could talk she had been shunted off onto her father's three maiden aunts. With the three women, Ikuku had been further cast from normalcy as they quickly began to coach the young girl in the ways of the occult. The three were a sinister trio, and under their tutelage Ikuku began to develop in ways children shouldn't. When she turned 9, she cursed at her mother in the Old Tongue.

She had been surprised to see the recognition on her mother's face, and had been even more surprised at the deep fear _for her_ that had crossed the woman's eyes.

Two weeks later, Ikuku and her mother were on a plane to England, where Ikuku would meet her maternal grandfather for the first time. During the next six years, her mother preached the word of God in her own Fire and Brimstone sort of way. She went to private schools for the Elite of society's children. Suffered the embarrassment of going by the name of Irene Rhodes.

She was different from these privileged and spoiled brats that judged her with their cruel, silent stares. And she knew it all too well. For six years, she had been ashamed. And then, when she was 16, she met her -the by then Knighted Integra Wingates Fairbrooks Hellsing. She had known at a glance that this girl -no _Woman- _was just as strange as she was, with just one distinction -she made such differences raise her to the top. For the first time, Ikuku had felt free.

So, ignoring etiquette and rules coached by a small army of tutors, she had bowed -a tall half-Japanese girl in a formal gown- and had softly greeted the Head of the Hellsing family using the name she had been given at birth. To say her mother had been less than pleased had been an understatement -she had been immediately started to be herded out of the room as her grandfather had hastily apologized for his 'disturbed' granddaughters behavior.

She had been halfway out of the room when she had turned to look over her shoulder and found herself staring into artic-blue eyes. She had been mesmerized, completely bewitched, and by the look on the woman's face, she had known it well. Whispered words in the Old Tongue had been uttered, and it had been her turn to see the Look in those so very blue eyes.

And then everything was a blur as she was hurried by her furious mother.

And with her blatant and public denouncement of her English name and heritage, she had been shipped overseas back to her father and his three sisters.

But this time, Ikuhara Ikuku was going to be herself, oddities and all.

It had been hard, it had been absolute _Hell_ at times, but she pulled through. She managed to locate a suitable husband -not that Kenji new he'd been "located"- and managed to win his affections. She was his wife, and they couldn't be happier. And if on random occasions strange objects with random magical powers just so happened to find themselves buried behind a wall or two, what of it? And if on certain days Ikuku disappeared only to reappear hours later glowing with power and confidence, what of it? It was who she was.

So when she had been contacted by a retainer of Hellsing, she had barely thought of the reasons. Those blue eyes were recalled, and like that, she was again bewitched. She met with the retainer, only to find out that the strong woman was dead, her husband in a coma, and her baby girl in need of care. She never hesitated. She immediately started calling in favors and within a week, she was holding her newly adopted daughter, the girl whose blue eyes bewitched Ikuku just as her mother's had.

And truly, if she thought about it, the child had always been a bit different. Even as a small child, Usagi had always been too loud, too smart, too energetic, or too wild for the other children to handle, and she had despaired at the friendless existence her daughter had. She knew that no power under earth or sun could get the other children to befriend her daughter: children were cruel in their naïve spitefulness. And the despair grew even deeper as she witnessed her daughter start to 'dumb herself down', so to speak. At the age of eight, Usagi did a complete 360 in her behavior. Gone was the intelligent, well spoken, intense, quiet girl she had come to love, and in her place rose the very definition of a bubble-headed blonde. But Usagi was not as clever as she believed herself to be, for Ikuku had not missed the calculating looks whenever another child challenged her; didn't miss the longing looks whenever they passed the library; did not miss the anger when Usagi was forced to play dumb so as not to draw the attention of the bullies.

But ever since that day when Usagi had found out she had been adopted, Ikuku had watched in a kind of stupefied wonder as her daughter simply decided she didn't need to 'dumb herself down', that she was fine on her own. Another complete 360, and her daughter was back.

And then she discovered the awakened vampire. And ever since, she had been on tenterhooks, waiting for the tragedy that was surely to come. For years, Ikuku's heart would leap into her mouth when her daughter was late returning home from various hunts, or when Usagi missed a meal -something that happening far too frequently for Ikuku's comfort.

She worried that the vampire would escape the spells that bound him. She worried that her daughter was falling in love with the damned creature. She was worried about her daughter's volatile temper that appeared to come and go so suddenly with no warning and a lot of blood. She was worried that eventually everything would head to the breaking point and her daughter would snap.

But more importantly, Ikuku worried that one day she would wake up and Tsukino Usagi would disappear forever into the cold stranger that was Seren Hellsing.

…

…_Fiore held him carefully, so close, and Sailor Moon thought her heart clench at the sight. She leaped up, needing to get to them, but soft-pink petals began to swirl around their forms and they were getting farther and farther out of her reach. She leapt, tears trailing…_

…_she climbed up to the edge, not looking down but straight ahead. For once in her life she was not afraid. She was filled with determination. She would see this through, even if it meant her life. She turned her head slightly to look at her tormenter, the Dead Moon Queen Neherenia. "I pity you," she whispered softly, before leaping…_

…_the possessed form of Fiore held her close, so very, very close. She could feel the bindings of the vines clasping her as close as she could possibly be, and she could feel their strain as they tried to press her even closer. He grabbed the back of her head and jerked harshly to bare her throat. "You will pay," the dark voice promised, and she couldn't help but wonder how this being had become her beloved's best friend. And then the agony started…_

…_the group stared in a kind of stupefied horror as the pink malevolent light surrounded Chibi-Usa. She screamed, and the light turned black…._

…

It was a twisted shred of emotion that raged ever on within her soul. Tireless and timeless, it bubbled and rushed and sizzled and _burned_. Hotter than a thousand fires, colder than the artic seas; the endless vat of buried longings and hopes, jealousies and fears. Everything she couldn't handle, everything she refused to acknowledge, made its home in this small sliver of her essence.

But there was only so much room, and too many things to bury.

….

…_she's naked, lost in the dark and crying at the pain of it all. Her bonds with her loved ones are severed; she knows there is no coming back for any of them, and her wings droop in her despair. She wails at the unfairness of it, and begs them to live again. She's alone, and she can't stand it. A flicker of light catches her attention, and she jerks her head up, and can't help the tiny gasp that escapes her mouth. In front of her, grasping Chibi-Chibi to his side, was her Prince, her darling, her everything…_

…_a glimmering castle of marble and silver. A couple approaches, and there is a great rejoicing. The black-haired version of Princess Serenity smiled benignly at her people from Prince Endymion's side. She looked at him, and he at her, and there was a secret trade of communication between the two…_

…_they're smiling at each other, grins revealing their joy to be alive and with each other…_

…

Alucard had never been truly concerned about any of his previous Masters, had never deliberately sought them out to offer comfort and/or protection. He had, however, sought revenge for their hurts -that was something that was a familiar comfort. Integra….

Integra.

Alucard stared at the ivory moon, thinking. It was with her that everything started going wrong. At the first taste of her virgin blood, at the first look into her glacial eyes, he had known that here would be a woman fit to be his, a true Queen of the Night in the making. She had developed exactly as he foresaw, but there was suddenly something wrong. And he knew what it was. It was her faith in God. Not pride in her duty as the Head of Hellsing, a Knight of the Round Table as she continuously claimed. And he knew that she would refuse his offer as surely as she knew her name.

But that hadn't kept him from hoping….Only to be forced back into that desolate darkness of his cell. The inscriptions were carefully re-adhered in her own freshly spilt blood. He could still smell the taunting smell of it; even as he slept he could smell the scent of her blood, dried and wasted. It taunted him in his restless slumber. And even now, almost twenty years later, he could still hear her voice, breathy yet confident, speaking the ancient tongues to bind him to that room.

He still couldn't grasp his mind around the incredible sense of betrayal that he still felt. Had he not gifted her with everything that he was? Only to be locked away again, cast aside like a broken toy. And this new Master….it was strange just how unlike her mother his Litter Master had been. So docile, so naïve, so completely trusting. And yet….

And yet he could still see Integra in her. He could see Integra in those amazingly blue eyes that sparked with determination. He could see Integra in the stubborn pride and quicksilver mind. And yet, that child not only looked nothing like Integra, she was just different. She was so complex; a labyrinthine soul the likes of which he hadn't seen in a very long while. But now…

….he suddenly grinned. Everything that was Integra was finally rearing its head. Her duty, her integrity, her flash-point temper, her of times violent explosions…..but this one lacked Integra's faith. Whatever drove this woman-child, it was not faith. This woman-child was sweet and kind and soft and warm, and yet, at the same time, neither of these things.

She was a mystery, and he loved mysteries, he had to admit. But even then, there was something different about her, something that drove him absolutely mad with concern and longing. One look in those glacial eyes and protective instincts he didn't even know he had reared their heads and he was suddenly acting in ways that drove him batty trying to figure out when she was gone. Things like holding her close to him while she dozed, like running his fingers through her hair repeatedly, like saying anything he could to make her smile.

He knew of the night-terrors that kept her awake in the depths of the night, even if he didn't know exactly what they entailed. He knew that her absolute refusal to acknowledge them drove her to hide them so deep within her mind that he couldn't get to them. Well, he could, but it would kill her in the process. And he didn't want that. Didn't want to be shoved back into his cell and left to rot. So he abided the faraway looks. He abided the occasional nights that she would sneak down the basement, crawl onto his lap, and squeeze him like some giant teddy-bear. He abided the long nights spent entirely in her company.

He had yet to truly join her on her hunts; she absolutely refused to send him out. The few times he had left this basement, it had been at his own decision to save her stubborn ass. She was mortal, and as such her body was weak and easily destructible. Whether she was unaware of this little fact, or just stupid, he wasn't quite sure. But for the most part, she was successful on these hunts, often managing to kill the vampires before they even were aware she existed. And the images he managed to glean from her mind before she could notice him, she was becoming twice as blood-thirsty as himself. Which, in turn, lead to him being out and about more frequently to arrive at her rescue.

He figured it was only a matter of time before she admitted she needed his help.

…

…_gentle murmurs, windswept desire…_

…_loving caresses, ocean-blue eyes promising forever…_

…_for a moment, pain, then pleasure beyond anything she ever knew…_

…_the cementing of an ageless bond…_

…_suckling on her neck **oh god oh god** a warm chuckle and the lips withdrew, laughing blue eyes** don't stop, please don't stop** the head with such beautiful smoky-black hair dips as he enters her** OH! ohohohohohohoh** he looks at her and she screams her release as she stares at crimson-red eyes set in an altogether different face…_

…

The night was soothing in ways Usagi had never considered before. The light breeze was soft and pleasant to her overheated skin. There was an unknown scent in the air that was nevertheless wholly familiar to her. The moon shown brilliantly against the black sky, and Usagi thought that this, in particular, was what was so soothing about the night. That the moon, even when surrounded by such darkness, could shine so brilliantly…it was comforting; it was hope.

She shivered and wrapped her arms around her. Lifting her face up, she closed her eyes and let the moon bathe her in its light. Unbidden, images rushed behind her eyes, and she opened them quickly. She needed no mirror to know that her cheeks were flaming or that her eyes were lit with a fire that rushed through her veins. She had been dreaming again, only the dreams were …different. At fifteen, Usagi was no stranger to desire -she had been wanting her vampire since she had turned thirteen, and had adored him for even longer. But she also knew that what she felt was impossible, so had buried it deep within herself, never to be mentioned or acted upon. But the dreams….Even if they had featured a beloved prince instead of a desired devil, Usagi had quite an active imagination, and was quite capable of changing the co-stars in her own personal memory-porno.

She shook her head. That had been crass of her. She knew what she had dreamed of this night was nothing like a porno. It had been deep and meaningful and full of eternal love, but….Longing twisted her features for a moment before her usual icy mask surfaced again. But she was tired. Tired of being forced to watch these figures that no longer bore much resemblance to her, tired of having no one accepting her accept her adoptive mother and her pet, tired of _that_! Her eyes lit up eerily as they filled with fury and rage as she beheld the ghouls ravaging her neighbors house.

Usagi gripped the handrail of her balcony tightly as for a moment she watched the mindless undead drones in their destructive path. She clenched her teeth at the sound of high-pitched laughter and screams that escaped the house. With a muttered curse she stormed back inside her room, got ready, and left.

…

If anyone saw Usagi Tsukino that night, they would have laughed. They would have laughed at the sight of her slim 5'4" frame armed to the teeth with guns and knives; her long, long hair haphazardly pulled back in a sloppy pony tail, a snarl on her pretty face and bloodlust lighting her pretty eyes. They would have laughed at the strange sight of this armed woman-child dressed in pink cotton bunny-print pajamas with silk lace and black combat boots, laces untied and threatening to trip her. They would have laughed, and then they would have choked on their laughter as this strangely hilarious woman-child raised her arm and revealed a shimmering silver gun and immediately began firing -one bullet for every head that exploded. The strange woman-child that marched forward swiftly through the mess, staining her pink and white pajamas crimson and gray with blood and brains. She swept through the masses of undead ghouls like holy vengeance.

If anyone had seen her, they would have laughed, and then they would have remembered every sneer, every mocking and/or patronizing smirk, every harsh word and action, and they would have prayed to their feeble Gods that she did not remember their names and/or faces. They would have laughed.

But their laughter would not have lasted long.

…

Her focus was narrowed, her entire world consisting of fire and blood. She did not hear the enraged roars of the undead demons, she did not hear the squelching sounds of skulls giving way to gooey centers underneath her determined strides. She could have sworn that time stilled for her -she could see each individual bullet as they excited her gun, she could see the air ripple and contort along the bullets' paths, could see the ripple of skin and bone just before implosion as the bullets hit the heads of the ghouls. Her steps were slow and methodic, though some part of her was aware that she was almost running. Her blood burned with power and exultance, and for once she did not question the feeling. She questioned enough in her life, but this… this was as instinctive and pure as breathing. Scientific studies would call it the effects of an adrenaline rush, but she knew better. She knew the instinctive dance of blood and power was more than merely an adrenaline rush, it was-

Her gun clicked empty, startling her out of her rhythm. She stopped and blinked and stared at the gun as if it had suddenly turned fluorescent pink and sprouted flowers, and then she shrugged. She tossed the gun and drew twin daggers, twirled them around to test their balance, and then was off again. In slow motion, her movements would have looked like some strange mesmeric dance; every move a graceful element that made up a perversely beautiful whole.

But in reality, the dance was death, and she was its dealer. A veritable tornado of steel and blood; a silver, pink, and crimson whirlwind of gore.

…

One watched her this night. But he was hers, incontestably and unconditionally, and he held no fear towards her. As he watched, he imagined himself entwined in that deadly dance, twirling gracefully together through the crimson rain. He dreamed of the beauty the two of them would be, and waited until she summoned him to join her.

A slightly demented grin glimmered in the moonlight.

…

Another watched her, and another wanted.

Davomir was one of the few ancients that still walked amongst the mortals, was one of the few that knew how to stay low when shit hit the fan -one of the main reasons he had survived long enough to be an ancient. He had no illusions about his power -a really talented Elder could kill him without breaking a sweat- but he had nearly three millennia's worth of knowledge and skill at his disposal, something which had kept him alive and relatively sane in these changing times.

But unlike all who called themselves Elder or Ancient, he had one very specific weakness -his cravings for blood. For this he was considered something of a failure, for he had failed to rise above a fledgling's need to gorge themselves on the blood of their victims, never stopping, never wanting to stop. In this aspect, he was deemed little more than an animal.

It was Davomir who watched. It was Davomir who trembled in awe and want as he beheld the savage whirlwind that tore through his ghouls. The stolen blood that ran through his veins sang with the power that was his domain, and he recognized in her the same thirst that drove him. And like him, Davomir knew that she would not settle for such weak prey. She was coming, coming for him. And the thought could not make him happier. Hunter and Monster, Monster and Hunter; such a delicate dance between the two.

Davomir licked his lips in anticipation of such a dance. He looked back into the room where his fledgling's fed on the rest of the party guests. "Stay here," he ordered, smirking when they all promised to obey. He did so love creating children, if only to watch their pathetic struggles when he left them to die.

He took one last lingering glance at the whirlwind outside, and moved towards the nursery. He eyed the two children cowering within, and smiled a cold, cruel smile.

"Come, come, my pretties," he simpered. "This cowardly behavior will not do at all. Not when there are such lovely games afoot." He moved faster than the children could see. Within moments he had the two by their necks. " 'Tis a shame to waste such wholesome blood as yours, but I have need of it." With that, he effortlessly snapped their heads off. Blood spewed forth in torrents.

Chuckling, he dropped the bodies and began to create his message.

When he was done, he looked around, smiled, and left; abandoning his children to the Hunter.

…

She stood in the center of the house, breathing heavily, muscles throbbing, strangely exultant. She surveyed her domain, watched as the dust of the dead settle amidst blood and decaying bodies. Despite her exultance, she feels oddly unsettled, almost fearful, and she does not understand it. The feeling grows stronger, and she struggles to place her discomfort. It wasn't the blood -she had been on many hunts before this, and blood didn't bother her. No, it was something else, something very small…

…she closed her eyes and simply breathed, trying to locate whatever it was. And there, the smell. She blinked. The stench of death and decay was something that didn't bother her anymore -she'd become used to the sent of rotting flesh and spoiled blood. But this smell, it was …fresh.

She followed the vague scent of freshly spilled blood up the stairs and into a room. It took her two seconds for her brain to realize exactly what she was seeing. When she did, she fell to her knees and threw up.

…

_**My darling Huntress,**_

_**Tonight's massacre is my first of many gifts to you.**_

_**When I first saw you, I saw my fate. I will die by your hands, or I will kill you. There seemed to be no other course of action. But now, now that I've gotten close enough to smell you, I think I will court you, then turn you.**_

_**You will be mine. We are one and the same. The same insatiable hunger drives us, and will drive us together.**_

_**Enjoy the parting gifts,**_

_**Davomir**_

_**P.S. -'Twas a shame to waste such sweet morsels, but I figured you'd enjoy them more than I would.**_

….

The next few weeks were Hell for Usagi Tsukino. Every night she would go out, find another massacre, another coven, and another bloody message. She was alternately sick and furious at the carelessness of the vampire. In all her hunts, she had never met a vampire so casually cruel and ruthless. He was different, but how and why was something she was starting to no longer care about. With every child-vampire she slew, her heart hardened a little more, until at last all she wanted, all she thirsted for was his death.

She plotted, planned, designed, and formulized. She carefully began to trace the hunting grounds for this _thing, _hoping to locate a pattern in his movements.

She struck pay dirt a month after the first massacre. All of his hidey-holes seemed to spiral out from a cemetery in downtown Tokyo. Her grin was more than a bit feral when she went to go fetch her vampire.

It was time to go hunting.

…

The trap worked a little too well.

…for the wrong people, of course.

She somehow found herself boxed in by a dozen or so vampires, all older than dirt and severely pissed that she chose _their _territory for her hunt. The fact that she was responsible for most of their associates deaths, and you had several vampires frothing at the mouth and eyeing her like she was their next meal.

Alucard, well, all she could see was a seething mound of black shadows, and thousands of ghouls and fledgling vampires. She briefly wondered where they all came from, but decided to figure it out later, when she wasn't in danger of being mauled to death.

She eyed one of the vampires curiously. "I don't suppose you'll let me go if I tell you I was hunting someone by the name of Davomir, would you?"

The ripple of disgust that passed through the Elder vampires did not go unnoticed, but they said nothing -just moved in a little closer.

"Right," she muttered. She felt a migraine coming on. The steady throbbing and the slight case of nausea that accompanied it was doing nothing for her temper, _and if these undead assholes didn't do something soon--_

Her eyes flicked back and forth, looking for an opening. She caught sight of her vampire, reforming into a more humanoid body, crimson eyes gleaming.

Her head throbbed, and she winced at the pain.

One of the vampires rushed forward, and she instinctively ducked, turned, drew her gun, and fired. In less than a second, she had killed one of the many pissed vampires. She looked up at the suddenly extremely pissed vampires and had enough time to mutter "Oh shit," before everything went pear shaped.

Her frustration grew alongside her headache. Several times she got distracted by the pain in her head. It almost felt like something was eating away at her head and _Goddamnit that __**hurt**_

Involuntarily she cried out, her hands clutching blindly at her forehead. Pain centered there -a burning almost molten feeling that seemed to eat away at her skin. She tossed her head back and screamed.

Unknown to her was the specks of light that gleamed and shimmered on her forehead. Tiny little glows that grew into a blinding beam that pierced the stormy sky.

She was unaware of it, but Alucard wasn't. He watched in mystified confusion as the beam of light grew even more intense and hotter; watched as the very air became distorted by both the power and the heat the light was giving off. He watched as the light gradually spread to cover his Master's entire body, encasing her in its molten gold before blasting off her in every direction, dusting both the vampires and the ghouls that had surrounded her.

And through it all, Usagi screamed in an agony heretofore unknown to her. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and at last her body gave up and shut down, leaving the silence of the dead to echo strangely with her screams.

The echoes of her screams tore at him, and he moved as swiftly as he could to catch her falling form.

…

Luna blinked at the beam of radiant light before it dawned on her what that light meant: either a partial awakening of a senshi, or a distress call from the Princess. Luna raced out of the alley, intent on following that blinding light.

She reached the graveyard in just enough time to see that golden light surround a girl and blast off in every direction. Luna swore and jumped behind a tombstone. Even still, the ends of her fur sizzled uncomfortably; the screams of the girl tore at her heart.

The lightshow faded, as did the screams, and Luna deemed it safe to peek around her hiding spot. She got a good look at long silver-gold hair before a male she hadn't seen caught her falling form and then the two disappeared.

Leaving Luna alone to think and ponder what she had seen. She searched her admittedly spotty memory of the Silver Millennium, trying to bring sense to it. By the look and sound , the girl had partially awakened into a new senshi form -something that was reputed to be extremely painful for the first avatar of a specific planet/star. Something about power-loads and such. She frowned as she tested the residue from the outburst. The signature was all wrong for the Earth and Sun -the only major planets/stars she knew of that didn't have senshis, and to her immense confusion, it sort of felt like…like….

Her crimson eyes looked up at the moon, and a half-smile twitched on her kitten-ish face. "Sailor Moon," she whispered, trying out the name. It sounded…right.

She sprang into action, racing down the streets of Tokyo to find Artemis. She had such news to tell him!

…

"I'm telling you it's impossible, Luna! There can't be a senshi for the moon!" To say that Artemis was less than thrilled about her news was a severe understatement.

Luna braced herself for a long argument. "Why is it so impossible? It's been over a millennium, Artemis, I'm quite sure the moon has had enough time to amplify its power enough to choose an avatar."

Artemis rolled his eyes. "That's not the problem and you know it, Luna! Think," he said, stressing the last word. "Did Queen Serenity tell you absolutely nothing about the White-Moon Royalty?"

Luna frowned. "What are you getting on about? You know I have large gaps in my memory, as do you!"

"That may be, but at least I didn't forget the reason why the White-Moon Royalty were selected to be the Heads of the Silver Alliance."

"Do enlighten me, oh wise one," she muttered.

He glared at her. "They were chosen because of all the kingdoms, theirs was the only one that had no possibility of gaining a senshi. They were the one Royal Family that had direct access to their star's core, and as such had strongest powers. What the others didn't realize was that that was the White-Moon's greatest weakness as well -without that direct access, they would simply cease to be." A pained look crossed his face. "By saying that a senshi for the moon has awakened, you are saying that the moon has closed off its core so that its senshi might better be able to access the whole of its powers."

Luna looked shaken. "Oh, Artemis, that power I felt this night… I've not felt such power since I was in the presence of the Lunar Royalty. But this power… it was all wrong to be the Princess. It was so much more and yet, less, you know?"

Artemis sighed. "Then let us hope that you were wrong, and that our beloved Princess still lives."

Luna looked down at the locket she had been in the process of crafting. She eyed the crescent moon and the embedded gems, and felt like crying. "Let us hope," she whispered. She would continue crafting it though, in secret, just in case.

The idea that the Princess _was _the new senshi never once crossed their minds until half-a-year later when their search for the mysterious female lead to one Usagi Tsukino.

**Well, Luna's in it now. So, does everyone understand why there's no Sailor V? I bet you didn't guess that Artemis would be with Luna from day one, and not gallanting around London. **

**This chapter was a pain in the ass to write, and eventually I did compromise on what I had wanted to do, but I think it came out well. And it's longer than the last chapter, which is always a plus, yeah?**

**Life is still a bit hectic, but it should calm down for a bit. Can't wait for vacation. (_grins_) Life will be very nice in July, so expect more than one update during that month.**

**This was also my pitiful attempt at doing a fight scene or two, but as you can tell, I'm not that gifted with it. So this is going to be as best as I can do, sorry. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I enjoyed reading what you liked/disliked about the story. I will be working on Usagi a bit next chapter, so be warned. Next chapter will also have the more complex version of the seals binding Alucard explained, so be warned -it may be very, very, _very _confusing.**

**Love ya lots,**

**Ceris Malfoy**

**No notes for now. I'm feeling pretty damn confident about this chapter.**

**REPLIES:**

**mystic soldier: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy this one just as much.**

**Jay FicLover: I've been reading all three reviews over and over, trying to decide which version I like better. All three hit the proverbial nail, but at the same time completely missed the target. I'm really confused about chapter 6, so don't take that the wrong way. I particularly like the strangers bit, so I might be implementing that in the future. (_smirks_) And boy do I have something evil planned. And my muse isn't dead, it's on vacation. But I sent it your well-wishes. I'm kinda hoping it comes back soon, or that a random plot-bunny decides to attach itself to my computer….(_snickers_) And as for what both Alucard and Ikuku did about Usagi's attackers, well, that's coming up soon. I'm going to have it posted as an interlude -there will be three or four of them.**

**  
Eternalmoonprincess: Thanks! Believe me, I understand the time-shortage. And don't worry, you'll have your curiosity satisfied with either chapter 8 or 9, depending on how my absolutely evil-if-not-brilliant plan works out.**

**SelenaWolf: Oh don't worry. I have no plans on discontinuing this story. Unlike my other ones, this fic is going to be completed, even if I have to strangle it into submission. (_coughs_) And as for his reaction, well, that's something I haven't quite made up my mind about. Usagi's reaction to learning her dreams are for real is going to be absolutely hilarious though, so stay tuned for that.**


	8. Attention to all who want this continued

**To all who have read this story, and wish it to be continued:**

**Well, it seems that I've hit a bit of a snag.**

**As some who've visited my deviant art account might recall, a couple of months ago my hard drive imploded on me. I lost _everything_. Not just my art, my games, and my fics, but also the backgrounds I have for every individual character in both Requiem Overture and Eclipse. So I'm in a bit of a quandary here. On one hand, I could try to re-piece everything together again and/or try to write the remaining chapters blindly. OR, I could do what I'm planning on doing and completely start over.**

**I'm leaning heavily towards starting over, as I've noticed several inconsistencies in the various chapters. If I do rewrite this story, I will leave this current incarnation up – I'm sure there will be some out there who will be highly upset if I took it down. The new story will be titled Moonlight Sonata, so when it pops up, give it a shot. K?**

**I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause people, and I also apologize for not posting this notice up sooner. I value you guys as readers, (and absolutely adore those that reviewed, fav'd, and added to their C2's), and I hope this doesn't drive you off.**

**Ceris Malfoy**


	9. Ch 08: Loosing Control

**So, yeah. I found this chapter in last year's notebook, and thought I should add it for you guys. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Hellsing belong to their respective creators, and not myself. I am not making any money off of this story, so please don't sue me. **

* * *

**Requiem Overture**

_**Chapter 8: Loosing Control**_

**By: Ceris Malfoy**

* * *

Davomir snarled at the night sky, furious with himself over his conceit. He had assumed that the girl was merely another in a long line of hunters – a somewhat intimidating prize that was either to be Claimed or destroyed.

He had not counted on hr already being Claimed, and by another Ancient at that.

He had not counted on her strange powers.

He had not counted on her intelligence.

He had thought her to be prey.

Prey was not supposed to be either powerful or intelligent, and Davomir knew that that particular mindset was what had gotten him into this position to begin with. _His little hunter was _**not**_ prey._

He turned abruptly and stalked back into his "lair" (a multi-leveled underground sanctuary cleverly disguised as a tomb). His army was gone: wiped out in one blow by his Hunter, his base of operations was obliterated, and his hunter was already Claimed by an Ancient that would have absolutely no qualms tearing him apart bone by bone.

He grinned mirthlessly. If she were only less irresistible, he might have considered listening to his instincts; Flee, they told him, Flee now, while you still live. But then again, if she were any less irresistible, he wouldn't be in this situation, now would he?

The grim smile faded from his face as he swore. Beginning to pace relentlessly, mind whirly, he questioned his next step. What should he do? What _could_ he do? He wanted her; it was more than obsession at this point, it was almost a crippling need. The only problem was that she was currently inaccessible to him. He needed to destroy the other Ancient, that much was certain, but he knew he didn't have the power or wit to do so.

He was in a quandary, and knew not how to solve it.

* * *

The next two weeks following what was officially regarded as the work of teenage pranksters, Tsukino Usagi was a listless, vapid, doll-like figure that laid in bed and stared at the ceiling blankly. She did not respond to her parents, her brother, or her pet, but it should have been noted that she was not unaware of them.

In her mind, her thoughts raced back and forth relentlessly, trying (and failing) to discern the answer to her single most important question. It was a question that she had no idea how to even begin answering.

Just what the Hell was she?

What she privately referred to as the "explosion" had _hurt_, and had kept on hurting even throughout her temporary bout of unconsciousness. Her muscles and bones had ached, her blood had boiled, and _something_ had rearranged itself inside of her body. Those intense feelings had stayed for almost the entire two weeks she had been in bed, and she had the unfortunate reality of being awake for the vast majority of it.

Though she still laid there, the only discomfort she still felt was on her forehead -a peculiar tingling feeling that never left her. Usagi did not have to look in the mirror to know that a golden upturned crescent moon was shimmering on her forehead; she had seen the image often enough in her dreams to know what the placement of the feeling meant.

In some subconscious part of her mind, she knew that the tingling terrified her. In her dreams, she had never been able to feel the sigil when it appeared, even when she had used her powers to the point where she laid broken and dying. The only feeling she could remember from her dreams had come after the transformations had faded, taking away the super-human strength and healing abilities to leave just plain old Tsukino Usagi.

Unless...

Usagi's eyes widened momentarily, but otherwise her energy-depleted body gave no indication of her mind blazing into wondrous thought.

What if...?

What if her dream-transformations were incomplete? What if the main reason why she had to train twice as hard as the other scouts, why she had to be reminded of her attacks when the others knew when to use their's instinctively, was simply because her mind and body had never completely evolved? If that theory held, then the pain she had felt, accompanied by the strange burst of power, followed by that alien feeling of her body rearranging itself on the inside...

It would mean that she had finally realized the first step to becoming a true senshi.

But there were also flaws with that theory. Almost all of them revolved around Chibi-Usa. If such pain was necessary for new scouts, then why hadn't Chibi-Usa gone through them? If the body had to mutate in order for one to transform, why didn't Chibi-Usa's ever mutate? If the attacks were instinctual to senshi once said mutation occurred, then why did even Chibi-Usa have to be reminded at times?

Two days later, Usagi got out of her bed, got dressed, and left before anyone in the house woke up. She spent the next two weeks practically living in the public libraries around Tokyo looking for theories on time travel and alternate dimensions. Not finding anything particularly enlightening, she instead turned to the various sciences to try and find a logical explanation that fit her insane psycho-drama of a life. When nothing in the texts could satisfactorily explain everything, she began looking into the mythological/fictional take on life. The absolute absurdity of what she found made her laugh, and finally she gave up.**(1)**

* * *

The night she finally admitted defeat, but before she returned home, she went to the top of Tokyo Tower. There she stared blindly at the horizon, arms wrapped around her shivering body in a vain attempt to offer comfort.

Things had been bad lately, and were apearing to only be getting worse. Her mood was constantly fluctuating between calm and furious, and her anger was near constant. She was worrying her parents, or rather, _had_ been worrying her parents until she had started avoiding them. (Which she was unaware was doing nothing but making them worry even more.)

The vampires were growing stronger and faster, and it was near impossible to kill one without getting seriously injured. For some odd reason that was barely known to her, she refused to call the only one that could protect her. Perhaps it was pride? Fear? She shook her head. No, not those. But what? She looked deep inside herself, searcing desperately for answers to questions that plagued her every waking moment.

And, for a moment, just a brief second in time, she saw _it_ - a vast glittering things that twinkled with all the might of the Heavens centered in the inky recesses of an untouched and unknown void. For that brief moment, Usagi could _hear_ a crystalline voice whispering to her, speaking of every secret the universe held, answering those unspoken questions. For a brief moment, Usaig new peace. She reached out with her senses, wanting that perfect feeling to envelope her, to chase away the nightmares and the foriegn identities that threatened to consume her, to banish her doubts and fears and leave her strong.

And just like that, Usagi was back on the top of Tokyo Tower, blinking rapidly, reeling dazedly. All the answers she could have sworn she had heard were missing, driving her confusion to new heights.

She broke down crying.

* * *

It is dark outside, and even darker inside. Shadows twist and roam helter-skelter throughout the room, entwining vigorously around a male in his late forties. He is seated rather haphazardly in front of a desk, staring down at a picture of a small baby. The male frowns, his almost-glowing pale features twisting in combined rage and grief. He snarls furiously and abruptly sweeps his arm across the desk, sending the picture flying through the air. He shivers and drops his head in his hands, silently gasping under the confusion of his emotions. In response the shadows seem to wrap soothingly around him and there is the vaguest impression of whispers filling the room.

A soft knock on the door, and the spell is broken –Lucian von Wilfred-Hellsing snaps his head up and the shadows disappear, leaving a well-lit room. The only shadows left are the one that stain his cerulean eyes.

"Enter," he mutters, turning his face away from the door. He does not want to see who enters, who dares to intrude upon his solitude.

"Sir," comes the steady voice of the family's now-immortal retainer. Lucian cannot exactly recall the details, but he does remember the glowing eyes of the butler before everything fizzled out. He knows from reports on the matter that dark magic had been worked upon his wife's faithful retainer, and that after the magic had restored his youth he had been turned by an Elder vampire –the reports never said which one. Walter C. Dornez was no less faithful to the Hellsing name in his un-life than he had been _in_ life.

Lucian receives this loyalty by default –he is Hellsing by name only, but he has done everything in his power since coming out of the 10-year coma to track down his daughter, all the while keeping the Hellsing Organization running successfully. He knows that Walter is curious about how he knows how to run such an organization, or even how he had gathered the information needed to launch preemptive strikes against the organization that was steadily gaining its strength. Lucian will never tell him about the von Wilfred's **(2)**, firmly convinced that his family's dark past will firmly remain dead –he is the last to bear the family name, and the last to be trained such as he had been.

"Sir," came the voice again, letting Lucian know that he had been drifting yet again –the coma has addled his thought processes somewhat, or at least he assumes it was the coma. Nevertheless, he nods at the retainer, too involved in his own musings to really muster the energy to respond.

Walter places a folder in front of him. It is very thick, and obviously not supposed to be in their hands –the large CONFIDENTIAL stamped across in bold, completely non-friendly letters makes this known. "We've found her," Walter says, and suddenly Lucian is paying attention.

He sits up and snatches the folder and opens it swiftly, an intense look of concentration plastered over his face. Thankfully, the folder hides his eyes –they are burning and swirling with shadows of varying hues, and the display would more than likely disturb Walter. This is another thing he blames on the coma; once he had had iron control over the powers, and now he does not.

His eyes greedily devour the pictures and the documents that tell the life-story of his daughter. He stares at the most current picture of her, and wonders whether she has a gift like his –this latest photo is slightly blurred and there seems to be a strong silver-and-violet glow seeping from her every pore –all except for the red-black stain over her heart. He eyes her features, identifying with ease his wife's strong gaze and determined stance. He closes the file, and for the first time in weeks looks Walter directly in the eyes.

"Ready a flight to Tokyo. I need to see her in person." The order is given softly, but there is steel beneath the smooth velvet of his voice.

If Walter is shocked or disturbed at the swirling void of power that shines within his eyes, the retainer does not show it. He merely bows and leaves the room.

It is dark outside, but the man sitting in the chair could care less.

* * *

Tsukino Kenji is not what many would call a stupid man. Nor is he particularly dense. He understood many things about life and the nature of human beings; the study of such has been his hobby for as long as he can remember. It did not matter to him how people perceived him, because in the end, he was the one who had to live with himself. Many believed him to be dense -he is not, nor has he ever been.

But he can understand why they would think such.

He had been 19 when he had first met the then-22-year-old Ikuku. And contrary to popular belief, he had understood what he was getting into the second he had met her. Ikuku was Power, _is _Power, and he will never forget it. It isn't merely what she was born with -the combined bloodlines of Old England and Japan- it is something unique only to her. Something deep and intrinsic and utterly enthralling. He had loved her instantly. He had wooed her despite the dark mutterings of his friends, had married her against the wishes of his family, and had turned a blind eye to her oddities.

But turning a blind eye is not the same thing as being blind, and Kenji knows the difference well.

He may pretend to ignore the disappearances, the strange objects hidden in walls, and the way his wife seems to hear and see things that he can not, but that does not mean that he does not notice it.

And he's been noticing other things as well.

Things that started on the eve of his adopted daughter's ninth birthday. The intensity of her often leaves him breathless. He thinks that it is more than just her demeanor, however. He thinks it has something to do with her biological parents, those with the Old Blood running through their veins. An unrealized potential in the mother, a definite reality in the daughter. Generations of breeding to make possible this one impossible child...

He loves his daughter as if she was his own flesh and blood, and knows that he will be there for her until the day he dies.

It is entirely too bad that that will be sooner than he believes.

* * *

**So, yeah, I decided out of the blue to continue Requiem Overture. **

**The newer version, Moonlight Sonata, will deal with a parallel world in which Usagi is the adoptive daughter of Integra – Usa's parents are going to be diplomats who die tragically in the Incognito event. (The way I usually recognize the time-line is Incognito first, rebuild England, Luke and Jan, Millennium. (Usagi ends up dealing with Luke + Jan and Millenium!)) Lucian von Wilfred will be Integra's husband in that version one as well. **

**But anyway, Requiem is no longer my priority, and will be updated on and off until I finally finish it. (It may take a year or two, sorry.) But I'm not going to abandon it altogether. Some scenes from Moonlight may find their way into this story, and vice-versa. So be warned!**

**Love ya all,**

**Ceris**

**NOTES:**

**1.Someone commented that it would take longer than that to read multiple books on all those topics so thoroughly in such a short amount of time. I respond thusly: she was skimming for information that sounded similar to her own situation. SKIMMING, people, does not involve thorough reading. It does, however, allow the skimmer to gain a rudimentary knowledge of the topic being skimmed. (It's how I pass most of my college classes, 'cause I get distracted by things too easily to pay attention to an uninteresting book.)**

**2. 'von' is German in origin, and -as I understand it- implied ownership of land. Back in the Feudal Era, in order to own land, you also had to be aristocracy of some sort, or related distantly to the aristocracy. For those who are wondering, 'van' is Dutch in origin, which is why in Sleepy Hollow everyone who was anyone important in the community was named "van" something-or-another. As time wore on, however, and the aristocracy faded, it became just another name. The von Wilfred's are actually a real German family -my own, in fact. The name fell in disuse around the 1940's, when (in an attempt to escape false prosecution as a German) my great-grandfather illegally changed his name to Daily before he applied for citizenship in America. There may still be a relative or two in Germany, but I wouldn't know. I've never been. Joseph von Wilfred became Joseph Wilfred Daily Sr., and thus the von Wilfred's live on. (Boo-yeah beeotches, my family history is so melodramatic!! Lol. And all of the family history is highly in doubt, 'cause I can't find anything to verify it. No records or anything to do with the von Wilfreds. But, who really cares? It makes a nice story, at least.)**


	10. Ch 09: We Meet Again

**Yeah. I finally updated! *shifty eyes* There probably won't be another one for at least a month. Kinda in the middle of a rather big project that I am determined to get done. That being said, I wrote this pretty much on the spur of the moment. I really like how it turned out, even if it took this story in a direction that I hadn't planned on taking it. And I desperately wanted to fix the ending of this chapter, as it feels completely rushed and awkward to me, but I can't seem to do it. Eh. Maybe later.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was, I'd have made both series cross over canonically. ^^**

**

* * *

**

Requiem Overture

**_Chapter 9: We Meet Again_**

**By: Ceris Malfoy**

* * *

Lucian von Wilfred-Hellsing stared pensively out the car window at the house. It was a pretty house in the upper-middle class neighborhood of Juuban. It was also the home of someone with formidable powers. Every inch of the property glowed to one such as him. There was at least one in the household, though he strongly suspected another 3.

He looked down at the file. A blue-haired, brown-eyed woman of mixed heritage smiled up at him, holding a solemn-looking golden-haired, blue-eyed child in her arms. Like a ghost, the same child with sharper features and silver-white hair seemed to hover just under the golden-haired version – something no one but himself had seen.

He brushed his fingers over the photo, frowning at the doubled-image.

Tsukino Usagi. Seren Elizaveta Yvonne Hellsing. One was his child, the other…. The other was something he wasn't quite sure he was ready to deal with. The other, according to the file, was something that could rival even his family's …_skills_.

He hummed softly, looked up at the house again, and made his decision.

* * *

To say that Tsukino Usagi was pleased to find her biological father on her porch with a kind smile on his face was to tell a bold-faced lie, and to say it to her face would probably lead to several serious hospital visitations, if not instant death. That he was even in Japan, let alone Tokyo, affronted her senses, and she vaguely wondered if she could get away with slamming the door in his face and pretending he didn't exist.

Probably not, seeing as how her mother had caught a glimpse of someone on the porch before Usagi could even attempt it.

Usagi mentally sighed at the injustice of it all, plastered on a false smile, and pretended she didn't know who he was and what he represented. "Can I help you, sir?"

Lucian, for his part, was struck speechless by the raw fury that had crossed the girl's face when she had first seen him. For a brief moment he thought he might have to use force to get her to listen to him, when he noted how her gaze flickered over to her right and then settled back on him. He watched, spellbound, as a tight grin settled on her face, and listened to the care-free voice that calmly asked how she could help him.

He would have been fooled entirely had he not noted the cold, angry look her eyes were giving him.

"I'm looking for Tsukino Usagi," He said quietly, looking at her and knowing that she was the one he sought, and also knowing that she would deny that. So it came as no surprise when she shot him a carefully constructed look of confusion that might have fooled him had he not been trained to read people.

"There is no one here by that name. You might want to try the block down the street," she murmured gently, as if completely sincere in her desire to help him.

He snorted, and reached for the photo he had stuffed in his pocket.

And from behind the girl came a clearly frustrated voice. "Usagi! I did not raise you to tell lies!"

The girl in front of him snarled silently, and he raised an eyebrow at the teenager, even as he slid the photograph back into his pocket.

There was a brief tussle as the blue-haired woman struggled to pry the door out of her daughter's furious grasp. She eventually won, and opened it further. She turned to face him, her frustrated frown easily slipping into a welcoming smile. "I sincerely apologize for my daughter's blatant disrespect, Mr.-?" She let a pause slip here and looked expectantly at him.

"Hellsing," he answered calmly, fascinated by how quickly the woman paled. "Lucian von Wilfred-Hellsing, husband to the late Integra Wingates Fairbrook Hellsing, and current director of the Hellsing Organization." He turned his patient gaze to the teenager, and smiled smugly. "I'm here to collect my daughter."

For a brief moment it seemed as if he had won before the battle even began – Ikuku's eyes closed in defeat and she seemed to tremble – but Lucian had never met Usagi, and no file of information, no matter how cleverly it was amassed, could prepare him for the level of hatred that she bore for her birth parents.

"Collect." Usagi's voice was brittle. "_Collect_," she repeated.

He motioned with his head that it was so, and waited.

Sure enough, the girl practically exploded. "You've come to 'collect' me?! What right do you have to come here and disturb my life?" Raw power fluctuated off of her in menacing waves, and something lethal stirred beneath it, something that did not belong to his daughter, himself, or the blue-haired woman staring incredulously at the girl.

He drew himself up and simply stated, "I am your father."

A dark grin settled over her face, those artic-blue eyes glinting menacingly. "No," she purred. "You are little more than a sperm donor."

To his enhanced vision, something akin to smoke began to weave its way out of his daughter, though it was far darker and far stranger than any smoke he had ever seen. There were eyes….

"My father," she continued softly, "is a man who raised me despite the fact that I'm not his and loved me despite my obvious faults. My father is a man who has done everything in his power to make sure that I was happy, content, and safe."

The vortex of black smoke with those gleaming crimson eyes was starting to take a vaguely humanoid shape.

"My father," Usagi murmured, "is Tsukino Kenji." She looked at him, and suddenly, despite the many physical resemblances, Lucian knew that this would never be his daughter. "Leave," she told him, and that void of smoke solidified into a being that Lucian had only ever heard about. _Alucard_.

He closed his eyes. "Unfortunately for both our sakes, this is not up for discussion. However you may feel about the situation, and believe me, you have gotten your point across quite well; there are certain obligations that you have."

And as he thought, that wasn't well received either. The girl practically screamed out, "To _HELL_ with your goddamn obligations and blood ties! I've had it just about up to here with everyone telling me I'm needed to save the goddamn world, or restore order, or destroy the evil undead! You people and your damned destinies and fates and fucking _death_. _**Just leave me alone!**_"

To be honest, Lucian couldn't decide what worried him the most; that he had no idea what she was talking about, or that neither the vampire nor the woman knew what she was talking about. He took a closer look at Usagi, eyeing the bags beneath her eyes, the way her power fluctuated uncontrollably, the strange upturned golden crescent moon, the shadows that made her eyes ancient. She was cracking, and badly.

Lucian opened his mouth to question just what the hell was going on, but the vampire beat him to it. The creature reached out with one pale hand and grasped his daughter by the arm. "You and me are going to have a long chat," Alucard muttered, even as they both faded from sight.

Lucian felt sick. His daughter was going insane, and had just been stolen by a vampire he was damned sure had been put down by his wife years ago. He turned to the woman who had been raising his child, and demanded, "Just how the hell have you been doing to my daughter!?"

* * *

Usagi grunted as Alucard slammed her against the wall. Furious crimson eyes peered at her through a mane of ink-black hair, and Usagi was helpless in their drowning beauty.

"You," Alucard purred, voice tight with anger, but still smooth and affectionate, "have been keeping an awful lot of secrets, little Master." One hand still holding her against the wall, he raised the other to cup her chin, bringing her face closer to his.

Usagi flushed at the contact, eyes widening and breath quickening in shocked arousal that had everything to do with both the absolute lack of control and the fact that it was _Alucard_.

Alucard's thumb began to rub against her skin absent-mindedly as he mentally probed their bond. "First the business of these dreams of yours, and then keeping me away from your hunts for reasons that you refuse to give hint to." His gaze left her eyes and darted up to her sigil, that traitorous upturned crescent moon that gave away just how rapidly her heart was beating. "You know what this sigil means, and you fear it, resent it, but refuse to deal with it."

Usagi's arousal disappeared the second his eyes left hers, and anger quickly replaced it. With each listing of her obvious denials and/or outright omission of truths, there was a deep, almost painful feeling in her head. She knew what that was: Alucard was determined to have answers, even if she wouldn't give them willingly. Her anger spiked with each mental thrust, and soon she was beyond all coherent thought.

Anger lending her strength, she shoved at the vampire, teeth bared in a tight grimace of rage. "You want to know? You want to know what kept a 12 year old child**(1)** so scared to sleep that she turned to slaughter instead? Very well, _look_." For the first time since she had met the vampire, she let loose her barriers. All of them.

8 years of memories and/or dreams of three alternate versions of the same life slammed into Alucard's mind in a matter of seconds. Death, destruction, rebirth, pain, loneliness, anger, and betrayal barely countered by fierce joy, love, and desire.

He took barely a second to process the information – he had much practice in the sorting of memories-not-his-own – before getting to the root of her problem: she had no clue who or what she was. Everything she had thought was true kept getting ripped away from her, and she dealt by burying it all deep inside her.

And now she was cracking, badly.

He stared at her, noticing for the first time the faint lines from stress on her brow, the fine trembling of her thoroughly-chewed lips, the all-too familiar glint of on-coming madness growing in artic eyes. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Silly little master," he murmured. He watched as a look of confusion crossed her face. He brought his face closer to hers, close enough that their noses brushed. "No matter who you turn out to be, no matter what anyone else expects of you, remember one thing."

He released her and brought his hands up to rest lightly on her cheeks, forcing her to stare him in the eyes. He threw open their connection, letting her feel everything he was. "You. Are. _Mine_," he hissed, and then kissed her.

**

* * *

**

I know it's pretty short. Sorry about that. It is an update though, right? Tell the truth. Who thought it was never going to happen? I don't blame you if you did: I thought pretty much the same thing. XD


End file.
